The Unexpected Love
by muserley274
Summary: Kenna is the daughter of a wealthy Scottish family. When Mary Queen of Scots travels to France to wed the Dauphin, she joins her and other ladies in order to find a wealthy husband. Unfortunately this isn't that easy, and her path crosses the King Henry's instead. Now after a sensational love affair she is forced to marry his Bastard son, Sebastian, instead. A Kennash story.
1. Chapter 1

Kenna's POV

I am Lady Kenna de Poitiers, a lady-in-waiting of Queen Mary of Scots, the official mistress of King Henry of France and the daughter of a wealthy Scottish family. My life at French court started quite calmly, but the events escalated quickly. The King of France caught hold of my heart and tore it apart, shredding me to pieces every night I spent with him. I thought I loved him and he loved me, but that clearly wasn't true.

As I left Henry's room after another night of meaningless sex and violence, I thought to myself, as I always do, why was I there with him? What pulled me back to him after everyone of his mistakes? Well, I knew what it was this time. I was in search of a true husband, one my family had sent me to find in the first place. But this wasn't why it all started. Henry promised me love and affection, he told me as his Royal Mistress, I'd gain more than what a husband could give me. I chose to believe, like a fool, that the band around his finger that kept his stitched to his wife Catherine de Medici, or the bastard son of his that reminded him of his love for Diane, his first Mistress and love, wouldn't stand in the way of us being happy together. Today, as I left his room, a hand over my chest, trying to conceal the shame and guilt inside me, I felt nothing but remorse and hatred to him. He promised to find me the husband I deserve, well at least that could pay back for all the pain and suffering I went through with a brave face. Love was not a privilege I had in life, that I understood too late.

As I reached the ground floor my eyes met the vision of true love. Mary, my Queen and best friend, had her arms over her husband, the Dauphin of France's shoulders. As they shared a passionate kiss I smiled and sighed at the same time. Sebastian, who like me was staring from afar, did the same, sans the smile. Sebastian was Francis's brother, but he was about to marry Mary not too long ago. It is safe to say Mary's life was no less complicated than mine, if not more. I guess complexity in romance is something we Scottish women enjoy.

I walked up to Bash with a smirk upon my face. He slowly moved his eyes to me and and motioned me to spill it. "Enjoying the view Sebastian?" "Quite like you are, Lady Kenna" I chuckled and circled around him. "Well unlike you, Bash, I am not in love with with anyone in that picture". He exhaled impatiently "Perhaps you didn't have time to while you were busy warming the King's bed" "Like your mother used to" I interrupted. He looked at me with stern eyes. He had a face I'd enjoy to slap. I rolled my eyes and turned back. As I walked away I called out in a voice only he could hear. "Thank God Mary didn't marry you. Who would want to be married to your glum face" He laughed sarcastically and sped past me to his chambers.

It had been a few days since my last visit to the King's room. I looked at the mirror and analyzed the bruised on my shoulders. They were tokens of the nights I had spent with the King. Spending another night with him would simply mean risking my life once again. While I went through such struggles, self centered bastards like Sebastian referred to it as bed warming. "Preposterous" I hissed under my breath as I pulled my dress over my swollen shoulders. "Well needn't you worry anymore Kenna, the King seems to have found himself a new center of interest" the Queen announced as she walked in my chambers, startling me. "Queen Catherine" I exclaimed as I tried to calm my heartbeat. "You frightened me" She ignored my displeasure and walked up to me. "We have a problem." She snapped "We?" I snapped back as she ignored another comment of mine and looked sat on my bed. She looked pale and sickly. "Remember the kitchen maid who became 'Queen' a few days ago?" I nodded with a confused glare. "Well she still is a Queen, and I need your help to rid us from her. She poisoned me" "Why would I help you at any time or place?"

Before Catherine could open her mouth to reply, the door swung open and Henry burst in. "Your majesty!?" I exclaimed as sudden fear struck me. "Its a husband you wanted, its a husband you're getting" he snapped and grabbed hold of me. "At this time of night? Your majesty, Henry what is happening?!" He nearly dragged me against the cold floors of the French court. "Henry what are you up to?" Catherine called out as she followed us with slow, tired steps. "Henry let go of me!" I shrieked, the grip on his arm now starting to hurt. "Shut up and follow me slut". He roared. The other ladies in waiting, Lola and Greer came out to the sound of my voice. "Kenna" I heard Lola call out. "Lola! Lola help me!" I screamed. I heard their footsteps as they followed our trail.

We entered the throne room and I got thrown on the ground. "Wheres the dress? Give it go me" he demanded of someone. He was handed a white dress which he threw on me. "Wear it" he commanded. "Here? In front of everyone?" "Very well, turn around and allow her to wear it. You know Kenna, acting so virginal wont hide the truth. Now wear it!" I looked around. Everyone had their back turned, but surely they'd peek. I wore the dress as quickly as possible, as tears slid down my face.

"Who am I to marry?" I asked as I fixed the dress on me. "What is this Henry?" He didn't say anything but simply smirked. "Father there must be another way" A voice offered behind me. I turned towards it, shocked. "Bash?" I asked through tears. He ignored me and looked straight at his father. "She is your mistress" He pointed out. "You are to marry her. THAT IS IT" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "No, no Henry, no please!" I took a step towards him "Henry I beg you" I placed a hand on his arm "Keep away you wench!" He shrieked as he placed a slap on my face, knocking me down. "Father!" Sebastian shouted and everyone else gasped. "Shut up and go get Francis and Mary" I placed a hand on my cheek and looked up at Bash who was shaking his head. "No, father Mary-" "THIS IS NOT AN OFFER IT IS A COMMAND"

Sebastian hesitated. "Just do it Sebastian, has your life no meaning?" Catherine said carelessly. He nodded and disappeared behind the walls. As Henry turned his back to me Lola and Greer ran to me and comforted me. "Maybe he'll change his mind?" Lola suggested hopelessly. Is shook my head and allowed tears to flow some more. "This is marriage, there is no turning back" Greer bit her tongue and stroked my head. "Calm down Kenna, please" Sebastian walked back in, Mary and Francis at his tail. "What is this?" Mary demanded but Henry didn't care about her title. He had clearly lost his mind. Then I saw her, the real serpent behind the poison. Penelope, the whore from the kitchen, walked up to his and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are doing correctly my love" She whispered. "Its you, this is all your fault!" I shrieked as I lunged at her. "Keep away!" Henry screamed back as he pushed me away with full force. I fell back to Sebastian's arms. "Lady Kenna" he whispered but I pushed him off me. "Get off, I can't. Please Henry!"

"Your majesty!" Mary tried to calm him. "Father perhaps you should take a breath and think this through!" Francis offered. "Shut up and watch Francis" the King demanded. He pulled me and Bash together and made us hold hands. "You are getting married, that is all" "But you promised, you promised a man with title!" I screamed. "Title? Title it is then. The lord of Horse and Hunt" "That isn't even a real title!" I shrieked. But it was too late. "Henry there is no taking back a marriage, there is not going back".

Through tears and fear, I was shushed into a marriage with a man of no title, power or respect. A bastard. I noticed him look at me as I cried to my hands. I was never going to love him, I was never going to be happy and neither was he. My eyes met his through salty tears and I shrugged desperately. He sighed and looked at the ground like an ashamed boy. My life was over, I would never be happy again...

But they do say not to judge a book by its cover...

Thank you for reading. I fell in love with Kenna and Bash since the last few episodes and immediately felt like writing about them. Next chapters will involve more of the other characters. Leave a review and share your thoughts, it'll help shape the next chapters! Thank you once again :D


	2. Chapter 2

I entered his chambers, my eyes still full of tears. I chose to avoid his eyes, to stay as apart from him as possible. I couldn't blame him, that wouldn't be fair, but I definitely could take my anger out on him. I folded my arms on my chest and sat down on the bed.

"You clearly aren't thinking that we are going to share a bed, are you?" I demanded with a sarcastic tone which clearly annoyed him.

" A bed? With you? No thank you, I can't risk you poisoning me in my sleep in order to rid yourself of this unwanted marriage" he snapped and walked up to a bottle of wine which stood on his table by the fire.

I exhaled in desperation and removed the covers off the bed. The silk bed sheets slid between my fingers.

"Do you always sleep in such posh bed sheets?" I asked in curiosity. He stood up and came up to me, avoiding my gaze, and started analyzing the bed.

"It must have been the maids who heard we have wed. This happens in the royal chambers" he suggested in an explanatory voice.

"You are not a royal and this isn't a royal chamber" I snapped as I removed my necklace from my frail neck.

"Well now that you have married me you lost all your chances in being one. But yeah, you got to be a royal whore at one point in your life" he snapped impatiently.

I simply stood there, speechless, hurt by his last comment. I felt the tears filling me up once again and chose to turn my back to him. I released the tears free and felt them slide on my cheek and drop on my dress. I heard his footsteps as he came closer to me.

"I am sorry Kenna, I didn't mean to" he began but I interrupted him as I raised my hand midair, my back still to him.

"Don't Sebastian, you simply said what you thought" I whispered with a weak voice. I felt tired and wanted to sleep.

"I didn't Kenna, I swear to you I do not think of you as a woman of no respect" he snapped, with a tone of annoyance caused by my lack of interest in listening to his apology. "Damn it I am as forced to this marriage as you are! But I knew you before this charade, before you became my wife. I know that you aren't a terrible person and definitely not a terrible friend" he continued, now behind me. "You are not a whore Lady Kenna; I am for calling you one"

His last remark made me laugh and I turned to him. We were suddenly face to face, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"You are one?" I asked within laughter and he joined me. The Master and Mistress of Horse and Hunt were finally sharing a peaceful moment.

"You know what I mean Kenna" he replied as he moved the hair that fell to my face and looked in my eyes. "I am so sorry this happened to you, to us"

I laughed and threw my hair back "What have you to complain for? You married a beautiful, wealthy woman of title" I sighed and bit my lip "I, on the other hand, got a bastard whose father dislikes him as well"

He rolled his eyes and backed away "He clearly does, why else would he make me marry you?"

Annoyed, I stood up and started opening my dress. My clothing had been brought to the room and piled in one side. Picking a nightdress, I turned around to ensure that Bash was looking away and put the dress on. He was drinking wine and looking out the window at the dark sky. Choosing to ignore him, I slowly slid in the bed and lay down.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked after a quarter of an hour. He was still at the same place he was when I lay down.

"I'll find a place" he replied and turned towards me. I noticed that seeing me in bed seemed to have startled him. He looked away, trying to make sure I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Sebastian come lie down with me, we might as well get used to it" He raised his eyebrows questioningly "When I mean lie down, I mean lie down and sleep"

"Of course, thank you" he whispered and soon enough he had lied down by my side.

I turned my back to him and sighed. He made sure there was a certain distance between us. We were like two strangers who had been forced to share a bed. We certainly didn't look like a married couple.

I woke up in the morning to find myself alone in the bed and chamber. Sitting up, I started analyzing the surroundings. Bash was neat for a man who stayed alone. I bit my finger and slowly stood up. Although a bastard, his chambers were big and clearly chosen specifically for him.

"Horse and Hunt" I whispered to myself as I looked at the mirror opposite me. I had dressed up as elegantly as I always had and was fixing my hair. Henry had turned my whole world upside down, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeming unhappy. Following that thought, his mad eyes got stuck in my head. I walked away from the mirror and moved to the door.

I pulled the heavy door to me and came face to face with Sebastian. "Bash?" I asked, startled.

"Kenna…you look beautiful, as always" he commented and I stepped back, letting him walk in. "I wanted to say something, offer something if you see fit" he muttered as he sat down and started changing his boots.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what was on his mind. Unlike me, he looked like his usual self, not caring about his looks.

He stood up and walked up to me. "I would like you to wear this ring" he said as he extended a gold ring to me. It was simple and clearly not the ring of my dreams, but something about it drew my attention. "It belonged to my mother" he explained.

I smiled and put it on. "Thank you" I whispered "Truly". He nodded and tried to step away, but I held his arm and pulled him back. "Bash we are married, there is not taking this back" I began as he looked in my eyes "Perhaps we can try to make this work?" I suggested

He smiled and came closer "I'd like that. I would also like it if you kept away from my father"

I grew uncomfortable and stepped back, turning away from him. I leant on the wall and drew a breath.

"Is that a refusal?" Bash asked as he circled around me and met my eyes again "Are you planning to see my father?"

"He frightens me Sebastian" I whispered, avoiding his eyes "Seeing him isn't a choice I make. He keeps having mood swings and demands me to be with him. Now that we're married-"

"Now that we're married you are in my responsibility" he interrupted "Now that we're married I will protect you, Kenna. You are my wife"

I smiled, feeling safe in this court for the first time. I pushed the ring through my finger and it fit perfectly. "I love it, thank you" He nodded, pleased that I was grateful. "Can you make me a promise?" I asked

"A promise?" he asked, motioning me to go on

"I'll keep away from Henry, and you try to do the same from Mary" I suggested.

After a minute of silence "I'll try, I promise" he replied and left the room.

I arrived to the ground floor, looking around for the other girls. I noticed Lola among the others, secretly stroking her concealed bump. I came up to her from the back and patted her shoulders.

"Being pregnant must feel wonderful" I whispered. Lola smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"So should being married!" She replied with a grin. I pulled back and raised my eyebrows

"Not the way I got married!" I snapped as we started taking a walk in court. "Where's Greer?" I asked, wondering where the blonde lady-in-waiting had ran off to.

"She's arranging for her father to come. You know about her upcoming nuptials" Lola explained

"Let's hope hers is better than mine" I commented as my eyes met Mary. She was having a heated argument with Francis, who stormed off. "I don't like it when they argue" I whispered to Lola, who nodded in agreement.

"Kenna, Lola, please tell me you're both fine" Mary exclaimed as she reached our side.

"Well, as fine as you can be married to a bastard who loves your Queen" I replied coldly. Mary looked away and sighed

"Is that why you two were arguing just now?" Lola asked Mary and I turned my attention to the young Queen as well

"Francis seems to think I am bothered by this marriage because of my past with Bash" she explained. A weird sense of annoyance filled me up. "I am bothered by it because my friend was forced into something she clearly didn't want" she continued

"By friend are you referring to me or Bash?" I asked with a smile, yet inside I weirdly shared the same emotions Francis did.

"Kenna please don't. You might find this amusing, but Bash and I have nothing between us anymore. Maybe if we had met under different circumstances…" her voice trailed away. I folded my arms and gave her a fake smile. Lola had begun to sense the tension and Mary got the control back. "If I hadn't met Francis, because I can't imagine being with anyone else while I love him so" she tried to fix the situation. I nodded and looked away

Greer hurried to our side with a glum face. "My father doesn't have enough for a proper dowry, let's hope he at least knows how to behave himself" she sighed and looked at the ground, almost ashamed. I gave her a reassuring smile, trying to calm her.

"Well at least something nice will happen soon!" Lola exclaimed, brining all attention to her "Julian and I are getting married tomorrow night!" she announced with a smile

"Oh, that's tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly full of sorrow and ugly jealousy. "Lets' hope everything turns out well"

The day of the wedding had arrived. 'Queen' Penelope made sure she strutted past me every second as I helped decorate the ballroom for the wedding with Greer. We heard Lola exclaim with cheer and turned around to see Julian helping her wear a big beautiful necklace. I rolled my eyes and diverted my attention back to Greer.

"How utterly unfair" I snapped as I walked around the hall with Greer

"We should be happy! She's our friend" Greer noted and I nodded

"Its not fair Greer" I complained "I may have slept with the King, but Lola did the same with the Dauphin, the future king of France." I continued with a lower voice "Why does she get a happy marriage while I suffer?"

"Come on Kenna, stop being jealous. Besides, I noticed you staring at the ring Bash gave you, you cannot really be that unimpressed" Greer said with a huge grin "Besides, Bash is very handsome. You said so yourself when you first laid eyes on him"

"I suppose he is, isn't he?" I asked myself as I threw another glance at my ring with a smile.

Suddenly, Henry came to our side. His voice broke the peace and silence as he grabbed hold of my arm.

"Lady Greer, I'd like to speak to Lady Kenna, alone" he snapped and Greer gave me one last look before moving away. "I miss your smell sometimes, Kenna. What's to be done about that?" he asked with an annoying smile.

I turned my face away from him but he grabbed hold of it and forced me to look into his eyes

"Don't you miss me Kenna?" he asked as I hardly pulled away

"I don't Henry, leave me alone" I snapped but he circled around me and grabbed my waist

"It's your Majesty. You can call me Henry in the bedroom" he whispered to my ear

"No thank you, your majesty" I said coldly and walked away. He held me once again and pushed me against the couch in the side of the room. "Hen-Your Majesty!" I exclaimed but he sat as well and lay his head on my lap.

"I miss this, your legs, your scent. Tell me a story Kenna" he was speaking like a madman, and he clearly was one.

"Henry, please" I whispered as people turned around to stare at us. He further pushed himself on me and I felt him breathe on my chest. I was desperate for someone to save me, but Lola and Greer clearly couldn't interfere.

Suddenly there he was, standing before us, trying to control his father calmly. "Sebastian" I whispered and he threw me a reassuring look, letting me know I was safe now.

"Father, lady Penelope is looking for you" he muttered and Henry sat up "I meant, Queen Penelope, she is looking for you probably"

Henry stood up suddenly and looked around "She is, isn't she? Who needs this wench" he snapped and left. I noticed Bash shut his eyes with fury when Henry called me that.

I smiled and stroked his face, which made him open his eyes. He extended his hand and I held it, standing up with his support. He gave me a smile, but I knew this situation wasn't easy for him at all. Arm in arm, we quickly left the room before Henry returned to provoke further arguments.

"Thank you, Sebastian" I whispered and he looked at me as we arrived to a calmed place

"I told you, you are my wife and I will protect you" he replied and I felt a certain warmness I couldn't explain. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, showing him my gratitude. As I pulled back we came very close to one another, and I felt his breath on my lips. "Maybe you should rest a little before the wedding?" he suggested and I nodded.

Holding his hand, my face resting on his shoulder, we slowly walked back to our chambers. I knew this arrangement wasn't ideal, but I was happy and felt safe. I owed both of this to Sebastian, who proved to be more than what I expected. I felt something blossom inside me as I smiled to myself, thinking through the events that had occurred since our unexpected marriage.

So, I'm preparing for my finals but after all the nice reviews and follows, I thought uploading another chapter would be nice :) leave a review and share your opinions. I might be going with the series' storyline right now, but as the story develops that will definitely change. I tried to change the format (something that was always the same since my first FF) to make it easier for you to read, based on a review that was left on the last chapter. If you have a suggestion, please let me know in the review, as you see I do take them into account!

Oh, and I'm planning to give Bash a proper title once Francis becomes King. Oh, and Francis will most probably not die in this FF.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked around the hall, watching Lola and Julian dance in happiness. Their wedding had been a blissful experience, and the only tears that were involved were those of happiness. I stopped when I reached Mary's side and gave her a whole-hearted smile.

"You seem extremely jolly tonight" she commented with a grin as she clapped for the newlywed couple.

"I am jolly, its true" I replied as my eye caught Bash, who was talking to his brother and other men. "My life is turning around"

"I heard about your encounter with the King today. Is that the source of your happiness?" she asked with curious eyes.

"Yes, yes I believe it is. It's just nice to know someone cares" I told her, my eyes still on Bash. As our conversation was continuing I was analysing his posture and attitude. His laughter made me smile, the way he and Francis understood one another and had inside jokes that clearly made everyone else who didn't uncomfortable made me feel warm. Deep in thought, I didn't notice that Mary had said something.

"Don't you agree Kenna?" she asked and caught my attention once again.

"I'm sorry Mary, what were you saying?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and laughed to myself

"I said Henry's care isn't something you should be happy about. No matter how loveless your marriage is, an affair with his father would devastate Bash" she repeated and I stood opposite her, appalled.

"Mary I am not planning an affair with Henry! He frightens me" I snapped which was something she clearly didn't expect. "I'm sorry about my tone' I continued

"I, I just thought you were happy because of his care-" she started explaining but I interrupted before the tension grew

"I was talking about the care Bash showed me" I explained which made her smile

"Are you falling for him?" she asked as I played with the ring on my finger

"That's precisely what I'm doing" I replied in a whisper. We giggled together which made our husbands turn around to see what was going on. I gave Bash a smile but his eyes weren't on me.

I knew Bash loved her. I knew Mary was the girl of her dreams, but a side of me hoped this marriage was as important to him as it was to me. Disappointed, I slowly walked away from my queen. I heard her call out behind me, but she must have known why I left so abruptly. I felt a tear on my cheek as I walked through the crowd.

"Kenna! Kenna come over here!" I heard Lola exclaim so I wiped my eye and joined the new bride.

"Lola, you look ravishing" I commented with a fake smile. My eyes searched around for Bash but he wasn't with Francis anymore. Francis was by his wife's side, giving her sweet kisses.

"Thank you, I am so happy!" she replied. Greer had also arrived by our side.

"Kenna he's over there, drinking" Greer said as she pointed at Bash who was behind us. Another musical number began which made me sigh.

"I'm clearly not dancing tonight" I said as I looked around uncomfortably. Suddenly an arm grabbed me and pulled me into the crowd full of colourful dresses. I was spinning along the others, my dark red dress becoming blurry. I didn't know who was forcing me to dance, but I had a good guess.

"You know, lady Penelope has the gorgeousness and sexual beastliness, but she lacks the social abilities you acquire" Henry commented as he finally allowed me to stop

"Your majesty you're making me uncomfortable" I stated but he didn't care. The music finally stopped and the crowed became less dense. Everyone now noticed me and Henry at the centre of the dance floor.

Penelope came up to us quickly with an annoyed frown. "Henry" she began but we were both ignoring her.

"I am married now your majesty. You forced me to marry. I am married to your son!" I replied coldly. I extended my hand to him to expose my new ring. "You see this? This ring is the symbol of the new commitment I'm in. You cannot just come up to me and flirt whenever you choose" I snapped. Bash slowly came up to us as well, but he seemed somewhat drunk and it was doubtful that he'll help me this time.

"I want it" Penelope announced. Another song began and Lola invited people to dance in order to divert the attention away from us. Mary and Francis were preoccupied with a Cardinal.

"Excuse me?" I asked Penelope who now grabbed my hand and showed it to Henry

"I want her ring Henry" she snapped explanatorily. I shook my head in refusal and pulled my hand back.

"I am not giving you my ring!" Bash came closer to me and put his hand protectively around my waist.

"Give the ring to me, now! Take it Henry" she whined and I exhaled in desperation

"Father the ring is my mother's" Bash said finally. I bit my lip and help my hand to my forehead in frustration.

"Give the ring to her Kenna" Henry said without eye contact.

"Henry perhaps you should retire to your chambers before The Cardinal talks to you? You aren't necessarily fit to have such a political conversation right now. Francis and Mary are hardly stalling him" Catherine told Henry as she arrived unexpectedly. No one seemed to mind her

"Henry I am married, I need a ring. This is my ring" I told him hopelessly. Bash nodded in agreement

"Catherine give her your ring" Henry demanded of her. I was shocked at the lengths Henry would go to in order to make Penelope happy.

"I beg your pardon?" Catherine asked in confusion, unaware of the conversation that was taking place prior to her arrival.

"You give your ring to Kenna and Kenna, you give your ring to Penelope" he repeated

We all looked at each other in anger. Catherine, who clearly couldn't care less, took her ring off and handed it over to me.

"If it will make you leave this hall then fine. Take it Kenna" she snapped. I shook my head but Penelope pulled my ring from my finger. She joined Henry's arm and they left before the Cardinal could talk to him.

As I entered our chambers I was full of anger and hatred. Bash came behind me, drunk and pissed off for his own reasons.

"You could have helped me, Sebastian. You could have stopped the king from taking my ring" I yelled as Bash threw himself on the bed. "You didn't keep any of your promises tonight!"

"What did you want me to do? I am not a royal or an heir, my father or not, he could make them cut my head off" He yelled back. I walked around the room before heading back towards him and grabbing the wine glass from his hand, throwing it on the wall opposite.

"I did not want you to risk your life! And that isn't the only promise you broke tonight!" I shrieked with a shaky voice.

"What is it Kenna? What do you want from me? What is making you whine so much?" he stood up and faced me now, his blue eyes stinging mine.

"You were staring at Mary, lovingly" I whispered in tears. I didn't know why I was crying or why I cared, but I was hurting.

"Well I am in love with her! I was about to marry her and be her King until a short while ago" he replied, avoiding my eyes

"You were, but you didn't Sebastian! She is married to your brother! Francis forgave you for your betrayal, why can't you learn to live with the truth?" I asked him as I hid my face behind my hands. He didn't reply for a while.

I felt him hold my wrists and pull my hands away from my face, making me expose my wet face. I looked at him and he looked back at me, clearly not expecting so many tears.

"Why are you crying, Kenna, don't cry" he whispered as he came closer. He let go of my wrists and wiped the tears off my face with both hands.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I don't cry this much. I guess I'm hurt because we said we were going to try to make this marriage work but I'm the only one doing so" I explained passionately, finally releasing all my feelings

"Kenna I, I really want to-"he began but I interrupted him before he could go on.

"If only one person tries there will be no permanent effect. I am not strong enough to carry the load of marriage on my own, why can't you see that?"

He nodded and looked down at the ground like he always did when he felt ashamed. I sighed which made him look up again. He came closer to me, still nodding, clearly agreeing with the thoughts that came up in his head.

"I am going to try" he started which made me smile. "You are the only person in the world I'd try for" he said which turned my smile into a grin. He cupped my face and pulled me to him. Suddenly, our lips met and I gave in. We were sharing a passionate kiss that none of us expected. I was hopeful, once again.

The next few weeks passed by quite nicely. Bash and I shared small kisses a few times a day, flirting like a boy and girl who just met one another. Bash made sure to respect my boundaries, but I was starting to feel it's time we took our relationship to a whole different level.

I was caught by Catherine as I passed by the throne room. "I see you're still enjoying my ring" she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Catherine I would honestly prefer my own ring at any time or day" I said with a sarcastic smile. She nodded and seemed to be happy that I still thought so.

"Well then, help me bring Penelope the wench down" she offered. Although something I would love to do, I had to know why she wanted me to do it.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked in curiosity. She nodded, clearly expecting a question like this.

"I need you to go into Henry's chambers, that's were where Penelope resides, and provoke her to do something" she explained and I shook my head, shocked that she'd offer such a thing.

"I can't, I won't" I replied immediately "I am married. Entering those rooms would send off the wrong message. If Henry's there, if he returns" I started saying but she interrupted

"We'll send you when he's not in the chambers. Besides I doubt he'll want to do anything with you when Penelope is there" she suggested but I shook my head

"It wouldn't be the first time he made me do something involving another woman" I replied in a lower voice. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Kenna you're ridiculous" she snapped "Fine, don't go in when she's there. Leave a sketch that I will give you when none of them are present and leave"

"What sketch?" I asked in wonder. Why would she make me go in and leave a sketch?

"It's a sexual position. If Penelope finds it in the room she'll assume the king drew it and force him into doing it"

"What makes you think he won't like it?" I asked, still unable to understand the point of her plan

"Remember the Cardinal who arrived a while back?" she asked me

"Yes, he left last week. What about him?" I asked, now extremely confused as I tried to make a connection between a Cardinal and a Sexual posture.

Catherine gave me a smile and started explaining…

I walked away from Catherine, unable to accept the offer she made. If Bash had known it would destroy all the progress we made. No matter how much I wanted to see Penelope back in the kitchen, it wasn't important enough to risk my marriage. Deep in thought, I stumbled across Francis and Mary.

"We will speak of this later Francis" she said coldly. Francis looked at her with cold eyes, gave me a warm smile and walked away. As brother and sister in law we got along quite well, and formed a friendship that made us gossip about our spouses from time to time.

"Mary, how are you? Is everything fine with Francis?" I asked as she watched Francis walk away from us.

"Oh yes, it's not him, it's his parents that cause this tension" she explained. "There's a secret marriage contract I need to get to"

"Oh don't speak of their parents. You had to hear the offer Catherine made me…" I told her what Catherine asked me to do, but her reaction wasn't one I expected.

"My God Kenna, you must enter those chambers!" She exclaimed. "You simply must"

"Mary, I'm sorry but I can't, not for Penelope and certainly not for helping Catherine" I said, offended by Mary's lack of support.

"That isn't the reason why I need you to do so Kenna. I need you to help me. Scotland's future is in stake"

I might care a lot about my marriage and happiness, but the safety of Scotland was something I could never give up on. Agreeing to take the risk and drop two birds at one go, I listened to Mary's plan.

Entering the chambers was extremely easy. The guards assumed I was there for planning a sexual rendezvous with Henry. The room hadn't changed, but torn dresses that belonged to Penelope and weird ropes were all over it. First things first, I placed the sketch on Henry's desk by one of Penelope's dresses. Now, I had to find the contract and take it before anyone came in. Finding the big bulk of documents wasn't difficult. After skimming through the documents my eyes caught the correct document. Henry really had planned to take over Scotland if Mary died without an heir. Disappointed, I took the paper and put everything back. The sudden sound of footsteps startled me, so I quickly tuck the paper down my dress.

Henry walked in and looked at me in confusion. "Well, well, well. The game has turned around. You have come for me today" he said cheekily.

"I left a necklace here a while back" I tried to explain, pointing at the necklace around my neck. "I came to take it back before Penelope chose to steal it as well"

But there was no use. He was by my side suddenly, pulling me to his chest. I tried to fight him off but he wouldn't let go. He started kissing my neck and suddenly the doors opened. Penelope stormed in, her arms folded on her chest. Henry, quite unexpectedly, pushed me away and hurried up to her.

"Please don't hurt me Penelope" he said in a childish voice "Or do, punish me my love" he suggested in a weird manner. She pushed him down on his knees and gave me a smile.

"Disappear bitch" she snapped and I did so, disgusted by the way the King disrespected himself. Shaking off the vision that stayed before my eyes, I quickly ran away from the room.

"I cannot thank you enough" Mary exclaimed as I gave her the contract. "You saved me, my rule and Scotland". She smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "I don't know how to repay you"

"You are my best friend AND my Queen. Mary you don't have to pay me back in any way" I told her with complete honesty. She smiled and patted my hand.

"But still, I'd like to send you some of the best dresses made by the best tailors of Paris" he offer wasn't something I could refuse. My well known love for clothing wouldn't allow it.

Giggling, we went our separate ways to our bedrooms. I entered mine with a huge smile, expecting Bash to either be outside with Francis or inside waiting for me. I surely didn't expect him to be waiting in the centre of the room, his hands on his waist, watching me walk in with angry eyes.

"Sebastian? Is everything alright?" I asked but this made him chuckle in an annoyed way

"Alright? No I am not alright? Not at all really." He said as he gulped down a glassful of wine.

"What is it Bash?" I asked but I knew where this was going. I was aware of the consequence of paying a visit to Henry's room.

"You went to my father's room. You went to his room when he didn't even call you. You went to his room to remind him of your presence, I assume"

"I went to his room in order to help save my country from an evil future your father planned!" I yelled back. I wasn't going to take another word from him on me being a whore.

"What?" he asked confused. I took a step towards him and grabbed his wine, swallowing most of it.

I explained what exactly sent me to Henry's room, and I felt the anger in his eyes turn to shame.

"I must have known you wouldn't willing go to that room. But Penelope-"he started explaining but I raised my hand, forcing him to stop talking.

"I was so frightened" I said as I drank some more wine, slowly turning tipsy. "He, he touched me. We didn't have sex, don't worry, but he forcefully kissed my neck and it was terrifying"

Bash took the wine from me and threw it to the side. I felt his hands on my neck, slowly stroking the places Henry touched. I pulled him to me and kissed his lips. He pulled back and looked at me carefully.

"We are man and wife Sebastian" I whispered to his ear "We can do more than kissing" I said as I pulled his vest buttons apart. His shirt, white like snow, was released from beneath it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him. His hands started travelling on my back and grabbed hold of me, turning my back to him.

"If we're doing this, we might as well do it right" he whispered in my ear as he bit the tip of it. "I will make you forget all of your painful experiences, all the frightening kisses, all the terrifying touches". I smiled, his voice gave me goosebumps. "Tell me exactly what you want"

I whispered to his ear, making him shiver as well. He broke my dress apart as he listened to me, a sheepish smile taking over his face. I felt his hands all over my body, taking my breath away. We gave into each other and the night was spectacular.

Thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews J Please leave more because it really makes me want to write some more. My finals start next Monday, so I might not be able to update as much, but I'll try my best. Please let me know what you think of the story so far J


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up that morning with a bit of a headache, but a heart beating like crazy. His arm was on my waist, circling it and placing his palm on my stomach. As I breathed in and out his hand joined its rhythm and moved up and down. I yawned and stretched, waking him up as well. He sat up with a huge smile and pulled me closer to him, leaning to my neck and kissing it.

"Good morning Sebastian" I whispered as he smiled against my skin "How was your night?"

"Spectacular" He replied as he pulled back and looked in my eyes with those unnaturally gorgeous, sea-blue eyes "I spent it with a beautiful woman"

"You don't say" I said jokingly, sitting up as well. "Well who was that woman? Do you think you'll ever see her again?"

"Well I'm not sure, I hope after last night she wouldn't leave my side ever again" he replied as he kissed my forehead "I hope I pleased her"

I pushed him on the bed and threw my legs over his body, fixing my position as I sat on him. He placed his hands on my legs and smiled at me.

"I'm sure she was" I slowly kissed his lips "And she won't ever leave your side, even if you want her to. I suggest you propose to her, make her your wife before it's too late"

He smiled and sat up, bringing us face to face "That's the beauty of it, she's already my wife, a gift from God"

We spent the rest of the morning enjoying each other's company, until we were interrupted by one of Catherine's maids. Catherine had asked for my presence in her room. Leaving Bash annoyed, I dressed up and went to the Queen's room, curious about what she had to say this early in the morning.

"Your majesty, how may I help you today" I asked as I gave her a fake smile and bowed in her presence

"Oh you already did my dear. It's over, Penelope is expelled from court. She was sent back to the kitchens, but I'll remove her from their as well"

I smiled and bit my lip "It's finally over, I can get my ring back" I exclaimed and Catherine rolled her eyes

"What about Diane de Poitiers' simplistic ring makes you excited so much I do not understand, believe me, but here it is. I took it for you, as a token of my thankfulness"

I took it with a huge grin and immediately wore it instead of Catherine's ring. "Here, I believe you'd like your ring back"

"Oh keep it for heaven's sake. I have so many of those pieces of metal I barely felt that it was missing"

"You don't want your ring back? It's a pretty expensive ring Catherine"

"Keep it, I'm sure the family of Horse and Hunt will find a use for it" she replied sarcastically.

I nodded and bowed down, before leaving her and returning to our chambers. Sebastian had dressed up and was wearing his boots when I walked in with a huge smile

"Sebastian Penelope was expelled from Henry's chambers! She's back in the kitchen! Look what Catherine got back for me!"

"My mother's ring! Finally!" he exclaimed. I smiled and gave him Catherine's one "Did Catherine not want her ring back?" he asked as he looked at the shiny ring covered in precious rocks

"No, she gave it to me in order to thank me. I thought we could use it to build or home maybe? My parents are also sending my dowry so our wealth will be in a better state than-"

"And I will make no contribution, as your husband, to the financial issues that surround our marriage?" He asked his eyes avoiding mine

I put my arms around his neck and looked in his eyes "There is no you and I anymore Bash, there's only us. We are a team, we are one now" I whispered. Sebastian kissed my hands

"Do you still want that house we saw not far from here?" he asked as he finished wearing his boots

"Yes, I thought it was perfect, close to French Court yet apart from it, quite big and gorgeous yet warm and adorable. It was perfect for a family"

He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead before vanishing behind the door. A childish smile upon my face, I rotated around myself and threw myself on the bed, falling in deep memories of the gorgeous night we shared.

A few weeks had passed since that night. Sebastian was busy building our house during the day and making me feel loved at night. I was happy, I was at peace, I had a family. The forced marriage that was placed upon me had become one of love and compassion. Although I felt this way I had never used the word when talking to Sebastian and neither had he.

Sebastian walked into our bedroom and picked me up, turning in circles with me in the air. I laughed like an infant before being cuddled in his arms again.

"The house is slowly beginning that which you dreamt of. I don't think you could be more pleased with me" he stated as he leant is cheek towards me so I could place a kiss. I did so without hesitation and he laughed.

"I should be leaving now, I have a meeting with Francis, he wanted to speak about father" he explained as he let go of me and slowly walked to the door.

I knew now was the right time. I held his hand before he could leave and looked in his eyes "Have a good day, I love you Bash" I whispered, finally releasing those three words out of my chest.

But the response wasn't as I expected. He didn't pull me in for a hug or tell me he loved me back. He simply nodded and tried to walk out but I pulled him back again

"Won't you tell me the same Sebastian?" I asked, shocked about his attitude

"Tell you what Kenna?" he asked, acting like a complete fool. I folded my arms against my chest and made him see I wasn't playing any games.

"Love isn't something every married person feels Kenna. Its overrated, honestly. I don't feel it and I don't think that should have an effect on us at all-"

"You loved Mary though" I snapped and shook my head, tears forming in my eyes "You loved her and you sacrificed everything for her! You SACRIFICED THE LOVE YOU HAD FOR YOUR BROTHER JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE HER!" I screamed. He didn't seem to expect such a reaction

"You know Kenna, thank you" he snapped, confusing me "Thank you for reminding me you're just a child, cause I really do forget sometimes"

He left, slamming the door behind him. Anger filled in my bones and veins. I screamed in agony over my foolishness. Love him? This wasn't a marriage of love, it was a marriage of comfort, one he still felt forced into. I pushed everything off the table and broke the vase I had put the flowers he gave me in. I felt like an idiot, a stupid girl who was naïve enough to believe in love. I couldn't stand that room anymore. Full of anger, I left that room and directed myself towards Greer's instead.

Penelope's POV

"They're sending me away tonight. It's all because of that wench, because of Kenna!" I screamed as I threw the towel on the table.

The other ladies in the kitchen circled around me and stared, waiting for me to tell them what to do.

"As I said before, I won't leave until I make her pay. I'm sure you will all help me, given the amount I paid each of you in order to do so"

The girls nodded. I kept my eye on one of them, Alexandra, who seemed less keen than the others.

"I only need around 3 of you to help me out tonight, the rest of you only need to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand that Alex?" I asked and she nodded "Being a coward and opening your mouth won't get you far…anyway. You know the plan, when she asks for bath water today…"

Kenna's POV

"He said he doesn't love me. He doesn't love me Greer it's been months" I wiped my tears and looked at Greer, who desperately tried to make me smile.

"Love isn't always as perfect as we think it will be. Look at me and Leith, we were forced to break apart because of the things that stood in our way. If we weren't in love we wouldn't be in so much pain anyway."

I shook my head and turned my eyes towards Lola instead. "You, you had a marriage of convenience, but both of you seem so in love now. I'm sure you've said you love him before".

Lola looked at Greer, hoping she'd change the subject. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. They didn't understand me, they didn't seem to understand the pain I was in. Suddenly the door opened and in came the radiant and gorgeous Queen of Scots

"What is this? Are you gathering without me now?" She asked with a smile as she came up to Greer and patted her back "Have you no shame? You're my friends!" she exclaimed jokingly.

Although she was trying to be nice her presence caused annoyance in me. I stood up, feeling warm. Mary looked at me, her smile slowly fading as she noticed the state I was in.

"Are you fine Kenna? Do you want something?" She asked in kindness. I shook my head and slowly pushed her aside.

"I need a bath, I'm too warm I'm too tired I need a bath" I kept on repeating "I'll see you later your majesty"

I walked out and straight to my room, but I had to pass by the main hall. The outcome of that wasn't different than usual.

"Lady Kenna" Henry began but I wasn't going to take his nonsense this time. I pushed his arm off me and released an annoyed grunt

"Your majesty I am tired and really not in the mood. Can you leave me alone FOR ONCE?" I snapped. He was taken aback by the sudden attitude. Catherine appeared by our side and held her husband's arm, pulling him away from me as both of them stared at me shockingly.

I left their side and went up to the maids instead. They were assembled when I came by but dissembled and I reached them. They were clearly gossiping or doing something else that was unacceptable but I was in no mood to deal with them.

"Prepare bath water for me. Make sure it's not too warm" I ordered and left. Being a lady in a large court wasn't as effective as being a Queen, but it was still great enough to get others do work for me instead. Perhaps it had something to do with the wealth of my family, but I had never been subjected to do heavy work. My job was to keep around the Queen and keep her entertained. The Queen that my husband was madly in love with.

As I took my clothes off Sebastian entered the room. Pulling them quickly over me I hid myself behind them. I felt like he was a stranger, afraid to show him my skin again. He seemed to be shocked my behaviour.

"What are you doing Kenna?" he asked as he rolled his eyes "Why are you acting like the last few weeks never happened?"

"I'm not the one who is doing that, I might remind you. Now get out, I'm going to take a bath" I snapped.

He raised his hands in surrender and left without another word. I might have been behaving like a child, but I didn't care. I simply didn't anymore.

Bash's POV

I left the court and walked out to the snow filled garden again. Francis was still where I left him. He looked at me with confused eyes

"I thought you went in to find your wife?" he asked as I reached him "what is up with you two anyway?"

"Women, what can I say. She told me she loves me and I told her that's not an emotion we have in common" I explained "So now she is angry with me"

Francis furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me with judgemental eyes "You say you don't love her, yet you're so bothered because she won't be kind to you" he stated.

"What is your point Francis?" I asked as he smiled to himself

"What do you feel when you hear her name? When you think of her?" he asked me with a grin

Unable to understand where he was going with this I replied "I guess I, I feel alive. I feel at home, you know? Her smile makes me happy and I…"

"And you're telling me you don't love her?" he asked with a laugh. I nodded, understanding what he was trying to do. "Open yourself to her Sebastian. Let yourself be happy"

He threw his arm around me as we walked around the castle, feeling like brothers once again

Mary's POV

I was looking out of the window with Greer and Lola, watching Francis and Bash hang around. "I love it when they spend time together, it makes me feel less guilty for breaking them apart" I said as I stroked Francis through the window.

"They are much closer now, like two proper brothers Mary, don't worry" Lola replied and I smiled. At that moment a guard walked in, a girl behind him.

"Your grace this kitchen girls insists she must speak to you. She says it's a matter of life or death"

Worriedly, I walked up to her and beckoned her to my side. "What is it? Who are you?" I asked and she wiped her tears

"I wasn't going to talk, they'll kill me for doing so, but I can't live with this guilt your grace" she whispered.

"Its fine, you are safe now. What is your name dear?" I asked, trying to make her feel safe

"Alexandra, your grace, I work in the kitchen with Penelope" she said as tears formed in her eyes again "She is about to do something terrible your grace, she is about to do something unforgiveable"

Kenna's POV

As I removed my robe and walked up the bath the girls slowly backed away. They behaved weirdly, but I chose to ignore them. I got in the water, but suddenly the heat burned my skin.

"This water is too hot!" I called out angrily. It stung my skin. I tried to push myself out of the water but hands grabbed my arm and kept me in. "What are you doing?" I screamed but they wouldn't let go.

Suddenly she appeared from behind the door with a huge smile. Penelope came in and bent over the bath tub and stared me in the eyes

"Penelope what are you doing? This water is too hot; its burning me let me go!" I screamed but she laughed instead

"I'd love to keep you screaming in pain and suffering before killing you for good but we don't have the time." She snapped. I shook my head, not accepting what she just said. She motioned the others to push me under the water. I tried to fight it, to keep myself on the surface but it was too late. I was underneath the water and drowning in no time.

I saw their silhouettes, the four of them as they kept me underneath the water. I tried to shake them off but wasn't successful. The heat of the water alongside the lack of air made me feel more tired and drowsy. I tried to fight it but there was no point. I felt like I saw a change over the water, I felt the hands let go of me but I didn't have the energy to get out myself. I simply let it go…

Sorry for posting so late, but I won't be able to post new chapters during the week days due to my exams. I hope you like this one, leave a review and let me know what you think J Your reviews are really helpful!


	5. Chapter 5

Mary's POV

I threw myself in, followed by Lola and Greer. Penelope, along with some other girls, stood over the bath tub. Her feet were outside the water, kicking in the air, trying to fight them off. I ran up to them and pushed Penelope aside. The three girls let go as well.

"How dare you? How dare you try and kill one of my ladies?!" I screamed. Lola and Greer gasped. I turned my attention to them.

They had pulled Kenna out of the water, but she was unconscious and pale as snow. The sight of her made me tremble. Fear struck inside me, I tried to get the control back in my hands.

"Guards!" I called out as I threw myself on the floor by the bath. I held my hand to her wrist, trying to find a heartbeat.

The guards marched in and ran up to the bath water. I handed them a towel which they wrapped around her as they pulled her out. I couldn't hold back my tears. Everyone was screaming something, calling out Kenna's name. The guards pushed against her stomach, making her cough up water. I was her Queen, but I couldn't protect her. I knew I called out for the other guards to grab the girls before they ran away, but I couldn't remember my exact words in the confusion. Suddenly, with a last cough, Kenna's eyes burst opened. She breathed in, making us all sigh in relief.

Kenna's POV

The guards backed away as I looked around in fear and suspense. I was nude, wrapped by a towel. Mary and the girls knelt down by my side and held my hands.

"We thought we lost you, we though we lost you Kenna" Lola said repeatedly. She placed a hand on my forehead and pushed back my wet hair "I cannot believe how they dared do this to you"

Nostradamus ran in, looking worried and almost as pale as I was. "They said there's an issue with Queen Mary of Scots" he said breathlessly "I thought, Lady Kenna, are you alright?"

I nodded, still coughing. He came up to me as I pulled the towel more tightly around me. He pulled my eyelids apart and checked my heartbeat.

"We should move her to bed, she nearly died and her body isn't strong enough" he stated as he placed his arms around me and picked me up. Greer quickly pulled the bed open and helped Nostradamus lay me down. Everything was still a blur. Mary went out and slammed the door. Soon, her shouts could be heard through the door.

"WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE? WHAT IS YOUR ROLE AS A GUARD? THEY WERE KILLING HER!" she screamed. I felt safe, now that my Queen was out there protecting me. Nostradamus extended a small bottle to me

"Drink this lady Kenna, it will sting but it'll open your breathing canals" he explained "Even if it tastes terrible, please drink it till the end"

I nodded and started drinking the liquid. It really did sting and made me feel almost worst. I finished and handed the empty bottle back, as I coughed to my free hand.

"Good, coughing is good; it'll remove the water from you. I will put some medication on your shoulders, they are badly burnt, I'm afraid" he said which made me notice my red shoulders.

Now that I was aware, I felt the pain. I hissed in pain as I tried touching the skin. Unable to hold back, I started crying. Nostradamus didn't say anything, but put on the cream as I continued to sob.

"Like a new born child you also seek to cry, to let out what you left inside. Don't try to hold back Lady Kenna" I nodded and he gave me a soft smile, the best he could do with his emotionless face "Ladies, would you please put something on her once her shoulders dry? The weather is cold, we don't want her to get ill".

With that, Nostradamus left the room. The girls slowly helped me wear a soft dress and pulled the covers on me. I took a sigh now and then, but barely spoke. I was hurt both emotionally and physically. Suddenly a loud noise came from the door.

"What was that Lola?" I asked as the girls stood up to find what the source of the sound was. "Don't go out!" I screamed, afraid of the fighting that was clearly going on outside.

"What if something happened to her?!" we heard someone scream. "If something happened to my wife I would kill every one of you do you understand?"

I smile spread upon my face. Sebastian was outside, truly worried about me. Lola and Greer looked at me, not able to know whether to be worried or happy.

"He will kill the poor guard" Lola said as a smile slowly formed on her face as well "He says he doesn't love you?"

I shrugged, unable to keep in my happiness. Sebastian was outside, genuinely worried about me. The door suddenly opened and Francis came in, pulling an angry Sebastian behind him. The dauphin gave me a desperate smile, trying to make up for Bash's anger.

"Kenna, it's so nice to see you well and healthy" Francis exclaimed, which suddenly calmed Bash down.

He stopped trying to fight Francis off and turned around to see me. He looked at me carefully trying to make sure I had no serious injury before he ran up to me and knelt by the bed. He held my hand and looked in my eyes.

"We'll give you two some privacy. Ladies" Francis motioned the girls to leave as well, and soon we were alone in our bed chambers.

Sebastian slowly extended a hand towards my face and placed his shivering hand on my cheek. He shook his head, unable to accept what he was seeing.

"When they told me you were drowned in the bath water, I was sure, I was sure I lost you. I was so stupid Kenna, I had been so stupid lately" he said without a stop. I tried to sit up and reply but he pushed me back. "Lie down my love, don't tire yourself"

I smiled, unable to hold back. "What did you just say Sebastian?" I asked excitedly. He didn't smile but he brought his face up to mine, looking deep in my eyes.

"I love Kenna and I was a fool for saying otherwise. You were all I could think about; the thought of losing you stripped me of all my senses. The only thing I knew was that I love you Kenna, I don't know how or when it happened, but you stole my heart and all I can hope now is that you keep it safe and with you forever"

"And Mary?" I asked, knowing the impact this would have on us. I knew he'd get angry and ruin the moment, tell me I'm behaving like a jealous child and leave.

But I was wrong. He slowly pulled the covers off me and lay down by my side. Placing his arm around me shoulder, he held my hands again and kissed my forehead. "Mary is the Queen of Scotland and the future Queen of France. Mary is my brother's wife. Mary is a dear friend. But you, you are my love Kenna"

I sat up and pulled him to me, placing a kiss on his lips. He stroked my cheeks with his fingers and kissed my forehead again, making me feel safe.

"I will kill whoever tried to do this to you" he whispered. I shook my head and grabbed his arms, but he shook them off. "That Penelope will die in my hands"

"Sebastian listen to me, I don't want you to have anyone's blood in your hands. She's not worth it, let her pay the price in the dungeons. You stay with me, hold me and don't let go. Please Sebastian" He nodded and lay back down, allowing me to fall asleep in his arms.

The next few day passed by in peace. Sebastian put on the medicine Nostradamus gave on my shoulders every day until the skin got better. He reminded the guards to be extra careful and promised me we'd leave this place as soon as possible. We made love like newlyweds and spent time together like children. He made me forget all the sorrow he put me through.

I was happy, but happiness at French court never takes long.

Greer, Lola and I walked around the garden of the court. The snow was increasing day by day. Holding on to Lola, in order to make sure she didn't slip and fall down, we walked up the a bench and sat down.

"So, Julian really is the man for you, you're saying this wasn't simply a marriage of convenience, then?" Greer asked Lola who smiled like a child

"He makes me so happy and god does he make me feel so safe. He treats both me and my child like his own family. I could not have found someone better if I looked for him. What can I say, fate had this all planned out for me I guess" Lola explained and Greer sighed

"You and Kenna both fell in love with your husbands so easily, I hope I can do the same" Greer said with a sorrowful voice.

I stood up, trying to make Greer happy. As I took steps away from them, my eyes still on them I started cheering her up "Oh Greer you just think you won't because you were in love once before, Lola and I never really felt a love this real before-"

I felt something bump into me. I turned around to see the one man I hadn't ever expected to see again. I gulped, controlling my senses. Lola and Greer both hurried towards me.

"Frank?" I whispered, still shocked. Greer held my arm, letting me know she was there for me. "Frank what are you doing here?" I asked

Frank was my childhood crush. He was the boy I spent all my youth with, the boy I planned to marry when I was old enough. But when his parents moved to Spain in order to complete some job the Queen had set for them I never saw him again. I had heard they returned to Scotland since my departure to France, but I had forgotten about him ever since.

"Kenna, Kenna it's really you. I came all this way to find you and there you are. Still the same, beautiful girl I knew in Scotland"

I shook my head in refusal. "I am not the same girl anymore Frank. You know I'm not" He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm pushing Greer's away.

"It's true isn't it? It's true that you married a man?" he asked in anger. The sweet boy I knew turned into a monster in mere seconds "When I got to Scotland your father said you're still unmarried. I knew it was because you were waiting for me. I collected my money and went back to your father to ask for your hand in marriage and he told me, he told me-"

"Let go of me Frank you're hurting me!" I yelled, trying to push him off. "I am married and I am happy! Why would I wait for you Frank? We were children when we made that promise!"

"I KEPT MY PROMISE!" He screamed. I pushed Lola behind me protectively and motioned Greer to take her away. "I WAITED FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO MARRY YOU. I WORKED HARD TO BE THE MAN THAT COULD SUPPORT YOUR DEMANDS" He grabbed my arms and started shaking me. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MARRIED, YOU JUST WANT TO SEND ME AWAY"

I tried to push him off but he wouldn't let me go. I started screaming for help, unable to understand how this escalated so quickly. Suddenly he came, his blonde locks waving with the wind. He grabbed me from the waist and pulled me aside, before punching Frank on the face, making him fall down on the snow.

"I am Francis, the Dauphin of France and from what I gather you are disturbing a very dear friend of mine" Francis snapped as he bent down to face the man he had just hit.

"Well, Dauphin, Kenna is betrothed to me, so this is personal" he replied coldly.

Francis straightened up and looked at me, confused. I shook my head, denying his allegations. Francis nodded, somewhat understanding the situation. Suddenly a second punch was placed on Frank's face, and his blood shone on the white snow.

"That is impossible Frank because Kenna here is married to my brother" he snapped as he grabbed him from the collar "So stop harassing her or I'll hurt you, for real this time"

Frank looked at both of us in horror "You're married to a prince?" he asked, not able to believe what was told to him.

I tried to come forward and explain I wasn't a princess but Francis rose is hand, making me stop. "Yes, she is, she is one of the princesses of this castle and you'll get killed for touching her. Do I make myself clear?"

Frank nodded in fear and Francis backed away. As Frank stood up he looked in my eyes one last time. "I loved you so much Kenna, I did so much for you. I wish it didn't end this way"

A few guards, who must have seen Francis beat a man up from the windows somewhere, hurried outside at that moment. "Guards, escort this man out of the castle and make sure he is never allowed back inside again" Francis ordered them.

With that, he hurried away from us with quick steps, followed by two guards. I took a deep breath and covered my face with my palms. It was unbelievable how this could have happened.

"I'm so ashamed" I whispered but Francis turned to me with a smile. He held my wrists and slowly pulled my hands away from my face

"No one was expecting you to wait for my brother so you can fall in love, I guess you were young when he caught a hold of your heart and you promised him your hand in marriage. Well at least that's what Greer said" Francis said, trying to make me smile

"Greer sent you to save me? I'm so sorry you had to waste your time for my irresponsibility-" I started to apologise but he interrupted me

"You are my sister in law. You are family Kenna. Both Mary and Bash love you so much. I will do anything to save you, any time; don't ever hesitate to ask for it"

I nodded, taking another deep breath. "I think I'll take a walk, go down to the lake, maybe sit down a bit. I got too nervous and my insides are all shaken up"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Francis asked childishly.

"Of course not Dauphin, but I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties" I said, trying to make sure he doesn't feel obliged to assist me.

"Nonsense, besides Mary is busy with her uncle at the moment and I don't necessarily have anything to do. I'd like to talk to someone, but she is my closest friend" he explained.

I smiled and nodded, He extended his arm to me and I held it. We walked up to the lake and sat down on the white snow, which we barely felt through our thick clothing.

"How is your marriage going Kenna? I'm sure my brother is more aware of his feelings, well ever since that accident at least" he asked, interestedly

"Your brother is a hard one to handle, but yes, our marriage has become more of a loving one as of late" I replied

"Good, good, I really wanted that for him. Happiness, you know? I know I don't blame him for the whole Mary charade but I felt sorry that he had no love in his heart. Being in love is different, its incredible. Mary taught me that" he explained which made me smile "I want to remind Mary how much I love her, we argue at times and I fear that she'll forget how much I really care"

"How would you want to do that? Organise a little surprise perhaps?" I suggested, thinking of ideas as I did

"Yes, well, nothing too dramatic, but perhaps you could help me prepare a beautiful night for us? Help out with choosing the right food and the music"

"Scottish food will be hard to make here, but the Scottish cuisine is her favourite, so"

"No, don't worry, I'll make sure a capable chef makes it, I just need you to check if it it's alright or not, you know, as a Scot.

I nodded, reassuring him that I'd do anything to help, especially after today. I went on to tell him of Mary and I's youth, of the funny stories and the happy days. Francis did the same about Bash. Soon we were caught up to loud, unstoppable laughter. Well I thought it was unstoppable, until…

"Are we interrupting something?" I heard Bash's voice ask from behind us. We both turned around to see him standing over us with Mary, an annoyed face expression on both of their faces.

Francis stood up, helped me do the same, then walked up to his wife and held her hands. "Kenna was telling me stories of your childhood, you were adorable" he explained.

Mary smiled and looked at me "I hope you didn't embarrass me Kenna" she whispered as she placed her hand around Francis' waist.

"Nothing anyone says can ever make you look bad in my eyes my love" Francis told her, bringing joy to her eyes "Did you and your uncle finish? Can I have my wife back?" he asked jokingly

"Yes, yes you may, I know I haven't been able to spend as much time with you today" she turned to us "Kenna, I hope you're alright, Greer told me some things"

"I'm alright, thanks to Francis" I said with a little bow. They both smiled and Francis held Mary's hand

"Well we'll leave you two then, come on Mary" Francis said and they both walked back to court, disappearing in no time.

I turned my gaze to my husband, who was extremely quiet "Why won't you talk Bash? Is everything alright?" I asked, unaware of his current state of mind

"Is this some sort of revenge you have planned to make us even?" he asked, making me confused.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" I asked with a more serious tone

"Are you trying to make me jealous by flirting with my brother? Because of what I used to feel for Mary? Didn't we move on already Kenna?" there was fire in his eyes, pure fury

"What is wrong with you? Francis helped me out today and then we took a walk. He is nothing more than my brother in law, my prince and friend" I explained, getting angry myself

But Bash didn't seem to be hearing what I was saying "Was one of my family members not enough? You had father can you at least leave my brother?" he snapped "I wondered how long it'll take before you returned to your old ways"

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I slapped him, releasing all of my anger. How dare he make up such conclusions out of one conversation I had with his brother?

"You will never trust and never love me Sebastian, I was a fool to believe we could ever have a proper marriage" I snapped and turned to leave but he held me and turned me around to face him

"Yes, you are a fool, but you are a fool because you can't see that I'm behaving this way because I do love you Kenna. My brother already took one great love from me, I can't let him take another"

It was then that I saw it, the jealousy and insecurity in his eyes. His rudeness was a mask to hide his fears, the fears he had of losing me. I cupped his cheeks and looked in his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about except watching your tongue when you get jealous" I whispered. He shut his eyes and sighed "No fun for you tonight mister" I said, leaving him with a smile as I turned around and left.

Soon enough, he followed me and grabbed me from the waist, raising me to the air before lying me down on the snow. He lay down beside me and kissed my lips. I grabbed some of the cold snow and hit it on his head, making him laugh and pull back. We started playing with snow like children and soon enough we were soaking wet, returning to the castle with huge smiles.

"I mean it Sebastian, you are not getting anything tonight" I whispered to his ear, making him whine and complain. "Shh, control yourself darling, you brought this upon yourself, after all"

We entered our chambers. I immediately tried to take off my dress, but the corset wouldn't open.

"I'll help you out" he said as he walked up to me and pulled the laces open, releasing me from it.

He pushed it off me and hugged my waist from the back. I felt him kiss me on the neck and send shivers down my spine. I didn't allow myself to get caught up and slowly pushed him away.

"I said no" I whispered as I turned to face him. He sighed and kissed my forehead, slowly turning around to change as well. I watched him as he removed his shirt and wore another.

"Perhaps you should wear something as well, instead of watching me. You'll catch a cold love" he said making me laugh. I nodded and wore one of my dresses. "Let's go get some dinner, Catherine was organising something tonight"

"Sure why not, she might be a bitch but her parties are quite spectacular" I said as I joined him and we walked out.

"Remember her execution? That was quite a something" he reminded me, making me laugh. Hand in hand we went to the great hall, hoping this night would be as fun as the others.

Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to end it in a high note, but more drama is coming up soon and Spoiler Alert: It involve Diane de Poitiers. So leave a review and let me know what you thoughtJ if you have a tumblr feel free to send me an ask there with your feedback at monalisajackson.

Oh and don't worry about Kenna and Francis, I will only try to make them sort of best friends that's all. And Frank will definitely be back some time soon. You'll see in the next chapters J


	6. Chapter 6

I walked around the party, trying to understand what the reason for the gathering was. Catherine was speaking to someone is a low whisper, a somewhat angry and worried expression upon her face. My eye caught Sebastian, who was talking to Francis with great enthusiasm. I smiled at him, but he didn't notice, let alone see me, due to the amount of people that had circled around the Dauphin, trying to catch his attention. With a sigh I turned my attention elsewhere, and was unexpectedly met by Catherine.

"Where's your husband tonight, Kenna?" Catherine asked, her eyes wandering. When she finally caught sight of him she let out a loud "ah!" before hurrying to his side.

I followed her, not sure what exactly she wanted to do with my Sebastian. With a wave of her hand, she made everyone around Francis and him disappear. I folded my arms, now impatient. Sebastian took a step towards me and placed his hand around my waist, making me feel his presence. No matter what happened, I didn't trust Catherine, especially when it involved people I love.

"I'd like to talk to you Sebastian, believe it or not, I had good news" she said, her eyes on me.

"Yes your majesty, I am listening. What exactly is the good news you'd like to give me?" he asked, clearly interested. "I am not necessarily sure the things we consider good news are the same anyway"

"You're right, it's definitely not, but trust me, while this news will definitely please you, it probably won't do the same for many others" she said, her eyes clearly on me.

"Well, go on then" Sebastian insisted. His arms let go of me and folded against his chest. He didn't trust Catherine any more than I did, but he still clearly wanted to know what was going on.

"Your mother, Diane de Poitiers, is returning to court. She persuaded Henry somehow so her exile is over." She announced. Francis patted Sebastian's shoulder "I reckoned you'd be happy. I just got told by my one of my people that she'll arrive in a week or so"

Sebastian was smiling wide. He looked at me with hopeful eyes, trying to make me smile as well. I sighed and gave him the best smile I could. No matter how much Bash loved and missed his mother, I didn't feel the same way. She tried to murder me and hated me deeply. The feelings were generally mutual. Sebastian hurried away towards his father, clearly confirming the news. Henry nodded and Sebastian laughed out loud, pulling him in for a hug. Quite unexpectedly, Henry did the same.

"His mother raised him Kenna, father and she were never really apart, so Bash never felt that he had no family before. Now that father has lost his mind and Diane was away, Bash was lonely" Francis explained to me, trying to cheer me up.

"Lonely? I am his family Francis" I exclaimed, unable to understand why an adult man would miss his family so much

"But they are his parents Kenna. No matter how angry I am, I miss my mother as well when we're apart." Francis said, his eyes on Catherine who was already over the subject of Diane, and instead trying to make her guests feel at home.

"I am away from my parents as well, Francis" I snapped, my hands on my waist. "I wouldn't be this happy if my father came, especially if he hated Sebastian" I explained

"Perhaps Sebastian isn't aware that his mother hates you. He wasn't necessarily involved in the issues. I only know because Mary told me"

Before I could answer, Sebastian hurried to my side and held my hands, looking in my eyes with excitement. "I can't wait till my mother finally meets her daughter in law" he exclaimed. "She'll love you, I'm sure"

I nodded, my heart shattering by how unaware Sebastian was. I kissed him on the lips, hoping he could read the thoughts in my head. My heart was pounding. Sebastian bid farewell to everyone and held my hand tight. He wanted to sleep now so he could wake up early and try to fix everything for the great Diane's arrival.

I couldn't sleep that night. Whatever was the reason that Diane came, I knew for sure she wouldn't be pleased to have me as a daughter in law. When the sun rose I was already up and dressed. I left the room before Sebastian could wake up and talk to me further about his mother. I knew who I had to talk to, and I knew she woke up earlier than anyone else, so meeting her now wouldn't be an issue.

As my name was announced by the Guards who stood by Catherine's door, I entered, bowing and trying to maintain all possible respect. Catherine watched me, not surprised at all by my early visit.

"Kenna, to what do I owe the pleasure" she asked, but before I could answer she interrupted me, giving an answer herself "Its Diane isn't it? You're haunted by what she could do to your marriage"

"Sebastian seems to believe that she'll be happy to meet me, but we all know how utterly impossible that is"

"Not only did you break her up with Henry, you also caused her exile as well. Does Sebastian know this?" she asked, leaving me speechless.

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't and you also know that if there is someone who could stop her before she arrives is you"

"Oh Kenna dear, I could if I wanted to, but who would want to miss a great show?" she said sarcastically "You and Diane, at each other's throats. Ah, so entertaining" she said as she clasped her hands and gave me an evil smile

"I helped you get rid of Penelope, you owe me this" I said, hoping she'd agree

"My dear, I gave you that ring didn't I? That is payment enough. Besides, I have a few ideas about what exactly it is that Diane will try to do to you, and they're quite marvellous"

I took a deep breath and looked out the window, trying to keep my anger bottled up inside. "What are these ideas, you majesty?"

"Oh, you know, an annulment of marriage, perhaps?" she suggested, the same smile from before upon her face

"An annulment?" I asked, shocked "But that's impossible. Sebastian and I are happily married and we-"

"And you haven't been married for long. With her wealth and her contacts within France, there is nothing she can't do, against a weakling like you, that is"

I shook my head, disagreeing with her. She could not have possibly been right. It wasn't that simple

"Now, if you'd kindly leave me be, I had important matters to handle" she said and waved her hand. I nodded and left, unwilling to argue some more.

Among the fear of losing Sebastian and plotting a way to keep my marriage safe, I hardly noticed how the days passed by. Soon enough, the time had come. Diane de Poitiers walked through the doors of the French Court, a huge grin beneath her mischievous eyes.

"Sebastian, my dear!" she exclaimed as she opened her arms for her son. Sebastian pulled her in for a hug.

My heart started beating faster again. Mary had told me I had nothing to worry about, but after Diane plotted to kill me (but accidentally killed Aylee instead) I knew she was no ordinary woman. She was one of the richest ladies of France and her power was undeniable. The way she persuaded Henry to allow her to come back showed her power more.

I held on to the castle walls, my head spinning slightly. Mary came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Kenna are you alright? You haven't been eating properly either. Please stop worrying this much" she said with worried eyes

"Don't worry, it's not like I choose not to eat. Whatever I eat comes straight out anyway. I'm so nauseous it impossible" I complained with a shaky voice

"It's because you're nervous" Greer said as she appeared from behind "But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Diane would leave the past in the past"

Right then, Sebastian's voice was heard. "Mother, I'd like you to formerly meet Lady Kenna. She is, as you must have heard, my wife"

He extended his hand to me and I held it as I took a step towards them. Diane was staring at me with a sarcastic grin. I gave her a weak smile, which she didn't return. She turned her attention away from me and looked at Mary instead.

"And to think you were about to be my daughter in law, your grace" she said with a clear, monotonous voice. I squeezed Sebastian's hand as anger built up inside me.

Mary looked away, feeling awkward, and held her husband's hand instead. "We should probably leave you alone for your family reunion. Kenna, I'll be seeing you later. Come on ladies" she announced, and with that the Scottish Queen disappeared, the ladies and her husband behind her.

It was only Sebastian, Diane and I now. Sebastian broke the uncomfortable silence by trying to break the ice between us.

"Mother, perhaps you should leave the past in the past? I introduced you to my wife" he said protectively

"Yes, I heard. I heard quite clearly" she muttered as she started circling around us "And I know what I heard didn't make me happy"

"Diane I-" I tried to talk but she raised her hand, interrupting me. I was at my last nerve, hardly standing her presence.

"Kenna please don't assume just because you have blinded my son with whatever it is that you offer to men, I will be blinded as well. Quite the contrary, I will do whatever it takes to save my son from this situation"

"Mother what are you talking about?" Sebastian asked furiously.

"I am speaking of an annulment of course. I spoke to a few people here and there before I arrived. This marriage was forced and Kenna didn't have her virtue when you two got married, we can use that to our advantage and end this misery once and for all"

I knew this would happen. Catherine had foreseen it. I shut my eyes, trying to keep my mind steady and focused.

"Mother you are being ridiculous" Sebastian stated. This filled me up with hope once again

"Am I son? Wouldn't you want to have a proper life with a proper wife as well?" she asked, looking straight in my eyes

"Go on Bash, tell her we're happy; Tell her this marriage isn't forced and that you're not interested in any type of annulment" I demanded as I squeezed Bash's hand. "Go on Bash tell her"

Bash didn't look at me, but instead let go of my hands and took a step towards his mother. "Let's discuss this privately mother" he whispered and started walking away.

Diane turned to me with a huge smile plastered upon her face "I guess it's me he will be agreeing with, not you" she snapped and turned around to follow her son.

They disappeared behind a door. I took deep breaths as I hardly held on to the wall and started walking towards Mary' chambers. The guards let me in, aware of my status as one of Mary's closest. Greer and Lola were already inside, having a conversation with Mary, clearly about me.

I stood in the centre of the room, taking deep breaths in order to keep my balance. Mary stood up and walked up to me, the same worried expression in her eyes again.

"Kenna are you alright? What happened?" she asked as she held my hand. I looked in her eyes before I pushed her hands away and started circling the room. I was pulling on my chest, trying to loosen the corset I was wearing. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult by the second.

"He went with her" I snapped as I grabbed a mirror and looked at myself, unaware of what it was that I was doing. "She said she wants to annul the marriage and he went with her to discuss it"

Greer and Lola looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Perhaps its something else he wishes to talk to her about?" Mary asked.

I threw the mirror on the wall, unable to keep the angry within me any longer. "I begged him to tell her, I begged him, I…"

I couldn't continue talking. Everything and everyone was spinning. My nausea was making me feel dead already. I tried to hold on to something but there was nothing there. The next thing I knew, everything was black.

Thank you for the nice reviews on the previous chapters :) I'm trying to keep the story up and update as often as possible, but its a bit difficult with the exams :D hope you'll like this chapter too, its sort of like an introduction to a lot of events that'll happen as a result of Diane's arrival. I know the Diane on Reign wasn't as powerful as I explained, but in actual history she sort of was so I based it on her to make her more devious and intriguing. Keep up the nice reviews and send me an ask with your opinion on the story on tumblr. My url is monalisajackson :) Have a nice day! Don't forget to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on Mary's bed, surround by all three of them. I tried to raise myself up but Mary hurried towards me with a smile and pushed me back.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the three of my best friend carefully, hoping one of them would explain.

"Don't worry Kenna, you simply lost consciousness" Mary said as she stroked my hair "We were worried at first, but then we got some great news that made it all worth it" she continued

"What? Did something happen? Why won't you let me stand up?" I asked as I tried to sit up again, unsuccessfully.

"Kenna you must rest. You cannot afford tiring yourself. You have to eat properly and take care from now on. Don't let pointless issues anger you" Mary said as Lola and Greer nodded from behind

"Mary, please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I was just a bit weak lately that's it. But I'm strong enough to handle a few falls here and then" I said, hoping they'd release me *

"Well you may be strong enough, Kenna, but that little baby that's growing inside of you surely isn't" she replied quickly.

I stared at her, shocked and frozen. I shook my head, tears slowly filling up inside me. Pregnant? Me? I knew it was possible and I knew I wanted it to happen, but when this suddenly happened I felt like someone slapped me on the face with truth. I looked up at the others as a smile slowly formed on my face.

"My baby? An actual baby growing inside of me?" I asked, trying to confirm what I heard. I placed my hand on my stomach and started laughing. Soon the girls joined in and we felt like excited children once again.

After discussing hundreds of things about the child and pregnancy, we finally settled and calmly started talking about the events that surrounded us.

"I am not going to tell Bash about this child until I know for sure what his decision regarding the annulment is" I said making the others look up at each other. "I know you think I'm not doing the right thing, but trust me, it's the only way"

Mary sighed and patted my hand "It's not up to us to judge your decision, or to make decisions on your behalf, but I suggest you to try and talk to Sebastian, at least"

The door suddenly opened and Bash barged in. He looked around and stood still when he caught sight of me.

"Are you alright my love?" he asked as he hurried to my side. I looked away from him and covered my belly with my hands, protectively.

"I'm fine Sebastian" I replied coldly. He tried to hold my hand but I pulled back instead. "Is there something you wanted?" I asked him emotionlessly

"Is everything alright Kenna?" he asked as he held my chin and turned my eyes towards his "did I do something wrong?"

I exhaled in disbelief and pushed the covers off of me. Mary came up to me, insisting I lay back down but I assured her I was alright and got out from the room. I heard them start discussing me as soon as I left, but I trusted my friends to keep my secret.

I walked on and on, unaware of where exactly I was going. It wasn't until I heard someone call out my name that I finally stopped walking. I turned around to see Francis, followed by his two young brothers, come up to me. I knelt down and opened my arms for the two young princes, who hurried to my side. Sebastian and I spent quite some time with them and they had grown accustomed to me.

"Where were you going?" Francis asked as he watched the kids play with me "You seemed quite unfocused"

"Well, to be honest, I was" I said as I stood up, holding the hands of the young princes. "I just got some news, and Sebastian and I are a bit, you know"

"Well come take a walk with us. The boys want to play in the snow, and I promised them I'd spend some time with them. Apparently I used to be more fun when I was younger"

I laughed and ruffled young Henry's hair. "Why not, I haven't been able to spend any time with the princes lately either."

Francis smiled and motioned us to go ahead. He kept close steps to us, his hand on Henry's shoulders. When we reached the snowy garden the princes let go of my hand and ran out to the snow.

"Don't go too far! Mother will kill me!" Francis called out behind them "Play within our eyesight boys"

I smiled and gave him a small punch on the shoulder. "You'll be quite a father someday Dauphin" I stated, biting my own lip once I did. Not only did Mary and Francis have difficulty conceiving, but Lola was secretly carrying his child as well. The topic of children wasn't the best one to have with him.

"Yes, I'm sure Mary and I will have little princes and princesses soon" he whispered with a smile "Once you and Bash do the same will watch them run around the snow together"

"Well, Bash and I might have to watch quite soon" I said in a low voice. Francis analysed what he heard, before he gasped and held my shoulder

"Is that why you're glowing?" he asked jokingly. I laughed and nodded. He pulled my in for a hug before I could say another word "I'll be an uncle! Sebastian must be deliriously happy!"

As I slowly pulled back I gave a loud sigh. Francis looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked me, even though he already knew the answer "Let me guess, does it have anything to do with his sweet mother Diane?"

"She said she wants to have our marriage annulled" I explained "And you know what Bash did? He asked to speak to her privately about the matter"

"He did what?" Francis asked in a high pitched, shocked voice which made me laugh.

"Yes, I gave the same reaction, but less loudly" We both laughed while the children returned to our side.

"Why are you laughing?" Charles asked as he threw a snowball at his brother. Francis cleaned the snow off his hair before picking some to throw back at his younger brother

"Your brother Bash did something funny" he said as he threw the snowball at him.

Henry was tucking on my skirt, so I picked him up. He started pulling on my hair which made me laugh. Francis came and freed my hair from his grip.

"You're not a baby anymore Henry" he said jokingly "It's not nice to pull girls' hair" he explained to his brother

"Oh come on Francis, he's just a kid" I whispered "let him play"

"Maternal instincts, I see" Francis whispered back. I started lifting Henry higher to the air, which made him laugh. Francis watched carefully as his brothers enjoyed my company "They completely forgot about me!" he exclaimed with a smile

I looked at Francis to give him a reply but Sebastian, who was walking up to us from behind, caught my eye. I slowly put Henry down. Francis turned around to see who I was looking at.

"Oh! It's the lucky-" Francis began saying but I pinched him before he could make any mention about my pregnancy. "Umm, the lucky bastard" Francis hardly covered up.

Sebastian didn't even take notice of Francis or what he said. He simply stroked the hair of the princes who hugged his legs upon his arrival, but kept his eyes strictly on me.

"Can I speak to you Kenna? Please?" he asked me genuinely. "It is really important"

"Sure you two talk, the boys and I will be over there, taking a walk before it gets dark" Francis said and walked away with the princes, giving me a supportive smile as he did.

Bash walked up to me and held my hand "Spending time with Francis again I see?" he asked and I just pushed his hand away

"I really can't do this Bash" I snapped and tried to walk away but he held me back "What? What do you want? Do you want to discuss you plans of annulment?"

"Kenna I am not considering a marriage annulment!" he shouted, frightening me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but when you jump into conclusions like that I just can't control myself anymore"

"Tell me then, what happened with your mother? What did you discuss then?"

"I told her to never bring that up again, and I explained her why I love you and why I'm planning a future with you, a family-"

"Oh come on!" I interrupted "The girls couldn't keep a secret could they? They told you I'm pregnant and that's why you're here trying to win me back-"

"You're pregnant?" Bash asked, shocked. I nodded, not believing he didn't already know "No one told me…you're pregnant!?" he exclaimed, louder this time.

Francis stopped playing with his brothers and watched us. He must have heard Bash. He applauded from afar but I chose to look away from his, to keep myself from smiling.

"We're having a child Kenna! When did you find out?" he asked enthusiastically. Before I could reply he interrupted me and answered instead "Today when you were lying in bed. My god, why are you up? Shouldn't you be laying down somewhere? Are you hungry? Aren't you cold in the snow?"

"Bash calm down, I'm fine" I told him. Suddenly, he picked me up and turned around on the spot, making my head spin. "You are my everything Kenna; I will never let you go"

Bash spent the rest of the evening making sure I believed him that he never intended to annul the marriage. Even though my heart was broken at first, the amount of love he showed me helped me forget somehow.

We went out to the great hall, arm in arm, as the smile on Bash' face continued to grow each second. "I can't wait to tell everyone tonight" he whispered to my ear as we arrived to the party Diane had organised. "Everyone will be thrilled"

It was incredible how Bash, who was now aware of his mother's dislike for me, still continued to assume everything would be fine. After everyone had drank some wine and felt tipsy and happy, Bash took the centre of the stage with a huge grin and cleared his throat.

"Attention everyone, I have spectacular news! I just found out that my beautiful wife Kenna is expecting our first child' he announced. There was an applause from the crowd, but my eye caught the two people who weren't applauding with the others.

Diane, who was staring at me with hateful eyes that made me cover up my stomach, trying to protect myself from her evilness, and Henry, who simply watched me in disappointment. He shook his head in disbelief, but I looked away from him and held onto Bash instead.

As the night went on, Bash got more and more drunk and happy. He was obviously very excited about being a father. I enjoyed watching him be happy like this. A sudden whisper to my ear broke me away from my thoughts and sent a chill down my spine.

"You may have fooled my son, you whore, but I know that there is a greater chance that this child is actually Bash' sibling rather than offspring" Diane said coldly.

I turned around to face her, anger in my eyes. "I haven't touched Henry since our marriage" I snapped. "It was a mistake and it's in the past"

"If it's not Henry it's someone else. I doubt an experiences lover like you would get pregnant from the man she doesn't love"

"I love Sebastian, Diane, I really do. And you have to accept this! I am carrying your grandchild, can't you please try to show some compassion?"

Instead of replying Diane held my shoulders and pulled me towards her, hugging me. I was shocked by the sudden change in attitude, until I finally broke apart from her to see Bash standing behind us.

"Oh Bash, I was just apologising to your beautiful wife. I wish you both the happiness you deserve" Diane lied, leaving me in shock

"No you didn't, you were telling me I'm-"

"Kenna, love, let it go. We're family, let's move on and look forward to our future than our past" Bash said, leaving a kiss on my forehead before returning to the crowd.

I shook my head, unable to understand how she could be such a two faced bitch. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms in return.

"Don't think this is over my dear, I might have to treat you nicely when Sebastian is around, but I will not stand by and watch you destroy my son's life, believe me"

With that, she flowed back into the crowd. I chose to accept her last sentence as a threat and hurried to my Queen. "Mary, can we talk?"

She followed me out of the party and into a quiet room. At first I tried to act calm but hysterical tears started to flow from my cheeks. Mary cupped my cheeks and tried to calm me down.

"What is it Kenna? What did Diane tell you?" she asked, almost reading my mind

"I feel like she's threatening me, threatening my child, and I feel powerless against her" I explained through tears

"I reckoned she's do something like this, so I took a precaution before she arrived. We thought through it with Francis and decided this was the best way"

"What are you talking about? I asked, confused.

"Francis and I tracked down her closest confidante, the one maid she relies on for everything in this court, and moved her to our side" she explained

"How did you do that? " I couldn't believe they'd go into so much trouble for me

"Well we threatened to harm her family if she didn't. Her younger sister is currently under my care in the castle, so any mistake she plans on doing will have an immediate impact on the girl"

"Isn't that a bit cruel Mary?" I asked, slightly shocked by her evil ways

"Don't worry, I'm not actually doing anything to the girl. She's living like a princess" she assured me "But now, whatever Diane plans, we will find out and protect you"

I smiled and gave her a hug "I hope it works"

3 DAYS LATER

I pushed the doors of the main hall open, ignoring the guards, and barged in. The crowd turned around to see who walked in such a rude manner. Mary and Francis hardly caught up to me and tried to hold me back, but there was no use.

"DIANE" I called out loudly and angrily "WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU BITCH" I screamed

Diane and Bash appeared from among the crowd and joined me in the centre.

"What are you doing Kenna?" Bash asked me in fury. He tried to hold me arm but I shoved his away

"Let go of me!" I screamed "YOU BITCH I WILL KILL YOU" I said as I lunged for her throat. Francis held me back and Bash pushed her mother behind him

"Kenna control yourself" Bash ordered

"You don't know what she has done!" I replied but he didn't seem to care at all

"You will not talk to my mother like that, especially when all she does is try to make amends with you"

I shook my head, simply turned around and left. I couldn't believe he wouldn't even ask me what happened. That he simply chose to be on his mother's side…

Suddenly, I felt a cold grip on my arm that broke the fury inside me. I looked at my side to see Henry, standing breathlessly, madness in his eyes. Pure fear struck me as I tried to release my arm from his tight hold.

"Henry what are you doing? Why weren't you at the party?" I asked the mad king, hoping he'd come to his senses

"With child? You're with child? This marriage was simply supposed to be a forced arrangement, but you actually consumed this marriage, you fell in love with him"

"You made me marry your son, it's not my fault I fell in love" I snapped, still fighting his hand off

"You were mine, mine to give and mine to take. I miss you Kenna" he whispered and started to kiss my neck

"Get off me Henry!" I screamed "Guards!" I tried to call for help but he shut my mouth and lifted me up.

"Call out for the guards all you want, I am the king of this castle" he whispered to my ear. I tried to push him off but was unsuccessful. "Don't fight it darling. Tonight you shall be mine again"

Bash's POV

I stood there, in the middle of the crowd, full of fury. My wife had disrespected my mother in the middle of everyone for no apparent reason. Catherine guided everyone out the hall and apologised for the ruined evening. I kicked the wall, trying to release my anger.

"How dare you?" Mary asked me suddenly, bringing my attention to her "How dare you treat you pregnant wife like that?"

"Did you hear how she spoke to my mother? My mother, who has been trying to fix their relationship for days" I replied quickly and coldly

"Your mother" she said, making sure my mother was hearing what she said "tried to cause a miscarriage today. She plotted to kill your child and that is why Kenna attacked her"

I turned towards my mother in disbelief and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Tell me it's not true" I whispered. But something inside me told me it was, and this wasn't the only bad thing the mother I loved had done.

Kenna's POV

Henry threw me on the bed, pulling my legs apart and lying down on top of me. I was screaming, trying to get my voice heard before it was too late.

"I'm carrying your grandchild, have you no mercy?!" I yelled but he didn't care

"Diane was right, I must claim what is mine before I lose it for good" he whispered to my ear. I froze, unable to react to him anymore.

Diane was behind this, Diane provoked Henry to rape me. Tears started flowing from my cheeks as Henry ripped my dress apart, joined by my heart full screams.

So, I decided to add another chapter today, even though I'm extra busy, so I'd appreciate it if you could leave me a review or send me a feedback J thank you for the favourites and follows as well, and feel free to write to me on tumblr (monalisajackson), so I can follow my dear readers as well.

Don't worry about the sudden three day time gap; I just did it to make the final reveal more dramatic. I will describe the events of those days through the POVs of different people. I'd like to say this was Diane's final move, but there is more to come.

Leave a review and let me know what you liked and/or didn't like J


	8. Chapter 8

3 days ago

I walked around the court, my hand still on my not even swollen belly. I liked to imagine my child was already visible, that I was glowing and everyone was aware of the beautiful gift I was carrying. Thankfully there was one person who would always remind me of the amazing gift I gave him.

Bash came up to me from behind and embraced me, kissing my cheek at the same time. He came around in front of me and held my hands.

"How is my beautiful wife today?" he asked with happy eyes "I hope you are feeling well? Have you eaten?"

I nodded as I caressed his cheek. "I am happy and couldn't be more fulfilled. I have nausea now and then but-"

Before I could finish he picked me up, making me shriek with joy.

"Sebastian what are you doing? We're in court!" I exclaimed through laughter

"You said you have nausea, so I'm taking you to our bed chambers. You must rest my love"

I was still giggling in his arms when we entered our room, but was cut short when I saw Diane inside, standing by our bed. I slowly pushed against Bash's chest, making him put me down on my feet.

"Mother" he began, looking around to understand why exactly she was where she was

"Sebastian, Kenna, I've been looking all over for you. Finally you're here" she said, making me more curious rather than less

"What for?" I asked, not showing a glimpse of kindness to her

"Well, I know we have started off at a rocky start, so I decided to do something for the mother of my future grandchild" she said, her eyes looking directly at mine

"It's going to be a grandson" I said, sure of myself. I didn't know why I said it, I knew female children were no less better than male ones, but I felt like having a girl would be something Diane would use against me.

She rolled her eyes and took a sigh "Well don't be so sure darling, not all of us are capable of bearing a son" she said with a fake smile

Bash held my hand and pulled it to his lips, leaving a small peck on it. "It really doesn't matter. I'm not a king or a prince, I don't need an heir. Besides, I'd love to have a beautiful girl like Kenna" he said with a grin

I nodded and squeezed his hand "I know it doesn't matter, but I feel it, it's going to be a boy"

"Anyway, back to the point then, I brought you these apples specifically from the finest garden in France. They're full of goodness that'll make you stronger during your pregnancy. Both I and Catherine, along with the rest of powerful women in France, ate loads of this during our pregnancy. It may be the reason why we all have boys as well" she said with a sarcastic tone

"Thank you but I'm not craving apples" I told her, my eyes narrowed

"It's not always about what you want darling; you have to think about that child now too. So eat up, you'll thank me later" she said and started walking to the door, leaving a stroke on her son's face before she left.

As the door shut behind her, Bash turned to me and put his hands on my waist. "She's trying to make this work Kenna, can't you try to do the same as well?" he asked me with a frown

I sighed and nodded "I will try, but I do not want apples right now, I'm sorry" I snapped as I put the basket in the corner of the room and turned back to him "I thought you brought me so I can rest?" I asked with a grin. He nodded as he held my hand and pulled me to the bed.

I lay down in bed as Bash wore his shirt and pulled on his boots. He threw me a glance now and then, making sure I was fine. Once he was ready, he leant over and placed a kiss on my lips

"I need to take care of some things now, once I do I'll come pick you up and we'll go for the dinner Mary organised"

"I hope not many people attend" I whispered as I sat up, the covers tightly over me

"I doubt there will. Francis said it'll only be us, them and Lola with her husband, Lord Julian" he explained

"Yeah, but she's the Queen of Scotland and her husband is the Dauphin of France. They always have visitors. I just hope they won't force themselves into the dinner, that's all" I muttered

"Well if they do I'll find a way to keep you entertained, don't worry love" he assured me. With that he gave me one last kiss and left the room.

I stood up and started brushing my hair. I looked through my closet and found a simple gown that would do right for tonight. I pulled a corset on and called a maid to help me tighten it. I slipped the dress on my slender body and sat opposite the mirror, staring at my face. I had no wrinkles, no white hair, no darkness under my eyes. It was natural for a young girl as I, but even though I was young in age I felt like I had been alive for ages. I put my hand on my abdomen and smiled. A small, innocent life was growing inside of me, my responsibility, and my duty for the next 9 months. My eyes caught the basket of apples behind me through the mirror and I stood up and walked up to them. As I extended my hand to grab one a knock on my door was heard. I walked to it instead.

"Lady Kenna, the Dauphin is asking for your presence" the guard said with an emotionless expression.

I nodded and motioned him to leave. Grabbing a shawl, I left the chambers, shutting the door behind me. I walked up to the Dauphin's workplace and knocked on the door. The doors opened and I walked in to a very nervous Francis.

"Kenna, Kenna please come in. I am desperate for help from a Scot" he stated as he directed me towards a seat "Are you feeling well? How's the pregnancy going? I hope I am not imposing on you, it's just that-"

"Francis go on please, I am more than fine. You brother is keeping me well fed and cared for" I told the Dauphin, who nodded, clearly relieved

"Good, cause I really need your help." He repeated, making me slightly worried

"What is it Dauphin? Is something wrong?" I asked in full curiosity

"Oh don't call me that. Do you call the king 'king'?" he asked me as he started pacing around the room

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. It's sort of like your second name now Francis" I explained and he nodded

"Yeah well, that's a discussion for another day. I have a more serious issue at hand. Mary thinks I do not care enough about Scotland" he finally exposed his problem

"Oh, well do you?" I asked in wonder

"Of course I do! It's my wife's nation, and it is, after all, my nation as well. I am the king you know"

"Yeah, through your marriage to Mary, you are our king"

"Well people don't really seem to get that, thanks to Marie de Guise" he snapped as he finally stopped pacing "Once again, that is not the point of this conversation. Remember the evening I told you I want to organise for Mary and I? Well that has to be tomorrow night, before this argument grows any deeper and sheds our relationship apart"

"Francis it's not really that simple. Do you have a Scottish chef at hand?" I asked him, amused by his enthusiasm

"I do, I also asked the court's tailors to prepare a vest for me with the Scottish coat of arms. I have also asked for my men to find as many thistles as possible in such short notice so we can decorate the room with the flower of Scotland" he explained

"Have you asked for Scottish wine?" I asked cheekily

"Scotland has wine?" He asked in shock "But the weather conditions!"

"I am simply joking your grace" I said with a smile "Needn't you worry. Besides, you seem to have set everything up without my help"

"I need you to check the music and taste the food. The musician claims he has learnt some Scottish things to play but I highly doubt it"

"Mary loves the work of Robert Carver" I suggested as I bit my lip "She also loves the lute. You know she's an exceptional player herself"

"I wish the surprise wasn't for her. She could sing better than anyone else in this court with her heavenly voice"

"Well, my voice may not be as good as hers, but I do play the lute as well, and I know Scottish music. I'll play a piece by Robert Carver for you on the lute, if you don't mind"

"Mind? Are you mad? I'd be delighted! Do you by any chance cook as well?" he asked with a grin

"Unfortunately Francis, that is not a skill I have been taught"

He nodded and sighed simultaneously "Well I hope the food will be alright then. The time has advanced; we should probably get to Mary's dinner soon"

"Bash was going to pick me up" I told him, my eye at the door "I should probably get to my chamber

"I already sent for a guard to let Bash know that he should directly go to the dinner before you arrived. I knew the conversation would take some time, I hope you don't mind" He muttered, feeling guilty

"Well, if you have then perhaps we should go together. And Mary? Where is she?"

"She told me to come straight there. She doesn't want to talk to me" he said in a shaky voice "I can't stand the drama, you know?" he said as he walked up to me and extended his arm.

I joined his arm as we started walking towards the dining room. It was incredible how I had become such good friends with the Dauphin of France and the future, proper, king of Scotland.

"Kenna you are like a sister to me and it's incredible to see how you can give my brother such happiness. His eyes are shining when he speaks of you, especially now that your with child" he told me with a smile "I'm going to be a great uncle to the little one."

I patted his hand and gave him a smile "You'll be a great father too, once Mary gets pregnant too"

He sighed and left my comment with a reply. I knew deep in his heart he feared not being able to ever conceive. It had been quite some time since they had married yet there was no sign of a child in sight. Although I was sure he blamed himself, I knew it wasn't necessarily his fault. He did have a child on the way after all, just not with the right woman, and on one he was aware of.

"If you have a son call him Francis, at least his middle name. I think Francis is a beautiful name, don't you think?" he was trying to change the subject back to me and away from himself and his future children.

"Sure it is" I confirmed with a huge grin

"Oh my god you do not believe with what I said one bit. You think it's a terrible name don't you? How utterly rude!" he exclaimed in humour.

We walked in, arm in arm, buried in laughter. When I finally stopped I opened my eyes fully to see Bash standing opposite us in all seriousness. Francis released my arm, held my hand and left a kiss like a true French gentleman, before walking up to his wife. I took a deep breath and walked up to Francis with a grin and put my arms around his neck.

"Are you alright my love?" I asked him, although I knew the answer

"A private meeting with Francis, followed by an arm in arm arrival to a dinner party, screaming in laughter, while I arrived on my own, glum and lonely" he snapped.

I pulled my arms back and held his hand "Sebastian don't be like this. We are family, he is your family and, through you, we are each other's. Don't be jealous" I whispered

He looked away, avoiding my eyes. Francis and Mary were having a heated argument by the table and Lola and Julian hadn't arrived yet. Taken advantage of the lack of attention on us, I made an advance towards Bash.

I put my hands on his legs, slowly sliding up towards his abdomen, making a stop at the collar of his pants. His eyes now looked directly at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hardly keeping his smile back

"Showing my husband it's only he that I want" I whispered to his ear, breathing on his neck as I pulled back

"You are aware that I have to sit through this whole dinner before I can take you back to our chambers, right?"

I winked at him as I pulled away, leaving him thirsty for more, as Lola walked in with her husband.

"Well, let's start then shall we?" Mary suggested. We all circled around the table and took our seats. The food looked delicious.

The dinner started off well. Lola and I drank water as the others, except Bash, enjoyed some fine French wine. Bash chose not to in order to keep me company. As the main course arrived I prepared myself for a fine meal with full enthusiasm. After a piece of fine red meat, coated with a thick sauce and vegetables got placed in front of the other guests, I waited for my turn patiently. But when it got placed in front of me an appetite was not the thing that burst inside of me.

The smell of the fine French cuisine sample filled in me like toxic. I pushed it away and stood up, a hand on my lips. Nausea filled me in and my eyes burst into tears. Bash stood up as well, holding me tight as he walked me away from the table. Mary joined us as she watched me with worried eyes.

I thought I'd throw up, but that would only make me feel better, so of course that didn't happen. Instead, the unexplainable nausea remained within me.

"Would you like something dear? Water perhaps? Or maybe lie down somewhere?" Mary made one suggestion after another

I shook my head as I leant on Bash's chest. "I just want to sleep in my room" I whispered.

He nodded as he turned to the table "Well we'll be going then, thank you for the evening, sorry it had to end so soon" he said as he picked me up in his arms

Francis also walked up to us and stood by Mary "Please let us know if you need anything, if Kenna wants something or if –"

"Don't worry Francis, if she needs anything I'll be there to help her out. She is my wife, after all" Bash snapped as he turned around, holding me with great care, and left the dining room.

I fell asleep in his arms almost instantly when we finally got to our bed. I didn't care how hungry I was, even considering to eat made me nauseous. Sleeping would at least let me forget until the inevitable sickness would disappear.

I woke up early the next day. Bash was still asleep, his hand on mine with care. I yawned and sat up. The apples were still on the table, stinging my eyes. They looked softer and less fresh every second. Although sending such good apples to waste would not be fair, eating them didn't seem like a good idea.

"Craving apples?" Bash asked suddenly as he woke up and sat up by me, his arm now around my waist. He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and neck, making me giggle.

"No, not really. I'm not really sure if I'm hungry or not" I complained "I don't think I'll ever eat again"

"Oh no love, you have to eat eventually. Even though you don't get hungry that little thing within you eventually will"

"It's the little thing inside me that won't let me eat" I snapped "He doesn't want me to be healthy"

"He?" he asked as he put his hand on my stomach "You're so sure it's a he now?"

I nodded as I put my hand on his "It'll be a boy, I'm sure, just sure"

He laughed as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you" he whispered to my ear before pulling away.

I whined as he stood up and grabbed a shirt from the closet. He turned to me with a grin as he continued wearing his shirt.

"Must you leave?" I asked, still whining

"I need to. I have to check on our house, to make sure it is suitable for a child as well" he said, his enthusiasm showing in his eyes "I won't be able to return till later tonight. But I promise, a while longer like this, then we can move in for good my love"

He kissed my forehead and left, leaving me behind my nothing else to do. I spent another day wandering around with the girls before finally meeting up with Francis at the room where he planned the night for him and Mary.

"A lute for the lutess" he exclaimed as he extended one to me "I hope its fine"

"Thank you, but I'm sure the word 'lutess' doesn't exist" I replied with a laugh "But still, if you'll allow me, I'd like to practice a bit"

I was busy playing the lute with full enthusiasm when suddenly the doors were opened. Francis motioned me to continue as Mary walked in, confused. She looked around as shock filled in her eyes. Francis walked up to her and knelt, holding her hands.

"I love you, Mary Queen of Scots, and I hope this night will help you see how much" he announced.

Mary gasped as dish after dish of the Scottish cuisine filled up the table. She pulled Francis up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He embraced her and lifted her up, making her squeal with joy.

"I love you too Francis. I can't believe you did this for me" she said through tears. "The food, the flowers the music" She caught sight of me as she said it and her smile grew wider "I knew a French couldn't play so well!" she exclaimed

I stopped playing and walked up to them "I helped Francis organise, well I thought I did but he had done everything before I could even suggest anything. He did his research. The best I could do was play the lute" I explained

Mary eyes filled up more and she placed an arm on Francis's chest as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Kenna, thank you" she replied as she smiled to me "But you're pregnant and I wouldn't want to keep you up for so long. Once we finish our dinner I'll play for my husband" she suggested

I nodded and bowed, handing over the lute. Although Mary was happy to see me there, she clearly wanted her privacy with her husband. I understood her perfectly and left the room with a smile, now that they finally got along again.

Another day had passed with me in Bash's arms, and another morning had arrived where Bash left in a hurry to prepare our home as quickly as possible. Tonight he was going to return early though, to attend the party his mother had organised. Although I still didn't trust Diane, I had to admit that he was exceptionally nice to me today. I looked at the apples, that continuously drew my attention, and a sudden craving for a juicy bite off the green fruits struck me. I bit my lip and took a deep breath, before walking up to the basket. I picked one and rubbed it with a cloth, making it clean. Just as I pulled it to my lip the door burst open and Mary, followed by Greer and Lola ran in.

"Good lord please tell me you haven't eaten any!" Mary screamed as she hurried to my side and grabbed the apple from my hand, throwing it aside. "Did you eat any Kenna?" she asked me loudly

I shook my head and stared at them, awaiting an explanation. "What's going on? What's happening Mary?' I asked in shock

"Diane, she poisoned the apples. It'll make you lose your baby"…

THAT NIGHT

My dress was broken apart and Henry was on top of me. After finding out Diane was behind this I finally pulled myself back together.

"Henry I am carrying your grandchild" I wailed as he carried his hands over me "Have you no mercy!?" I begged him to let go

"That should have been my child" he snapped back "I should have never made you marry that bastard"

He was out of control. All I wanted was Bash to come in and save me. I looked around, trying to find a way out. Suddenly I saw it, a candlestick on the nightstand, standing at arm's length from me. I threw my hand across, grabbing it. Henry was too busy forcing himself on my to notice.

It all happened in a blink. As Henry was about to steal the last bit of innocence in my soul I slammed it on his head, making him howl in pain. He pulled himself away and lay on the other half of the bed. My hands covered in blood, I threw myself of the bed and hardly started running.

Bash's POV

I didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. I pushed Diane aside and hurried out. I had to find my wife before I lost her for good. Mary and Francis followed me out. Mary was clearly angry with me, I could hear it in the way she slammed her feet to the ground. I looked around, but there was no sign of Kenna.

"Do you reckon she already went to the chambers?" I asked as I continued looking around

"It's been a while since you ordered her to respect your mother and she stormed out, so probably" Mary snapped, her arms folded.

"Isn't that Kenna's head piece?" Francis asked and we all looked at the golden accessory that lay on the ground. "I'm sure she was wearing it tonight"

I nodded and knelt down to pick it up. Suddenly a shriek was echoed within the corridors that made us all look at the end of the long court corridor, straight to the king's chamber.

Kenna's POV

I pulled the heavy doors of the room open and threw myself out. I needed Bash. I needed to be in his safe arms. Unaware of where I was going I just lunged out and started screaming Bash's name. Another voice was heard behind me. It belonged to Henry, and he was ordering the guards to seize me. I screamed Bash's name again as the guards grabbed my arms. Suddenly he was there in front of us, fury in his eyes.

He pushed the guards off me and pulled me to him, just as I collapsed to his arms. Francis ran up to us and pushed the guards, who were still fighting there way up to me, away. Mary walked into the king's room.

"She attacked me" he yelled as Mary started arguing with him.

"From the state of her clothing I'd say she was defending herself your majesty!" she screamed

"Listen to me Mary Queen of Scots" he began but Mary raised her hand, interrupting him

"No you listen to me Henry the Second of France. Aren't you ashamed of being Diane's puppet like this? You're a king not a monster who attacks women in his chambers!? Control yourself or not only will you never see any support from Scotland, but I'll pull back my claim on England as well"

I don't know what Henry's reaction was like, but as Bash tried to calm down the tear that kept on flowing and Francis gave me his jacket to wear, I heard Henry whisper "Am I really Diane's puppet?"

I shut my eyes as my husband hugged me, apologising repeatedly. "I love you and I am so sorry" Bash whispered to my ears.

My head was spinning and my sanity was fading. Even in Bash's arms I still felt Henry all over me. Overcome with fear and emotions, I started sobbing loudly, letting myself go.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Please keep it going J I hope you liked this chapter as well J I really take into account your suggestions and comments J thanks to those who contact me on tumblr as well, and all of you who favourite and follow my story and me J couldn't be happier

I know one of you asked why Catherine isn't that bad here but Diane is. Firstly, I based my Catherine on the good side of her, the humane side of her that we see now and then. She's not really nice here either, but we don't see as much of her evil side. Secondly, the reason why Diane is the villain here is because in show where Mary is the main character Catherine, as her mother in law, being the villain makes sense. But when Kenna is the lead it doesn't make sense to make Mary's mother in law the villain. Diane, on the other hand, does make sense. I know this FF is based on the show, but I will change details and characters now and then J

One of you also asked me why Francis and Kenna are friends, that he'd be awkward with her, given that she has been with his father and brother. I think if Bash is able to move on and forget Henry's relationship, Francis can do the same and look past that and create a healthy friendship with his sister-in-law. Francis is an amazing guy, and I want to make him an important part of the FF without needing to show his marriage at all times. I want to keep Mary and Francis two different individuals but still married. Their marriage shouldn't be their only storyline.

So yeah, leave a review and suggest some changes or just simply let me know what you thought J feel free to contact me on tumblr (monalisajackson) cause I love it when you do :D


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling someone's hand on my hair, stroking it gently. Assuming it was Bash, I turned around towards him to give him a warm smile. But instead it was Henry lying down by my side on our bed. I screamed and tried to run off the bed, but my hands were each tied to the corners of the bed.

"Henry, get off me! Wherever Sebastian is, he'll come here and he'll save me" I screamed as I tried to break lose.

He slowly carried his fingers on my skin and gave me a smile as I tried to push him off with my kicks.

"Sebastian? I think you should find yourself a better saviour" he suggested as he slowly pulled my skirt up

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" I repeated in horror

"Who do you think let me in?" he asked with a huge smirk. I shook my head, choosing not to believe what he was saying. He moved aside, exposing Bash who was standing by the door, watching.

"Bash? Bash help me!" I screamed through tears but he didn't react

"I made him an offer he can't resist" Henry explained "If I can have you, he can have Mary"

"No! No! You're lying! Sebastian tell him!" I screamed on and on. But he didn't seem to react at all. "And Mary? Surely she's not agreeing to this?!"

Suddenly she appeared from behind Bash and held his hand. "I did it once, why wouldn't I do it again? Bash is amazing and you, you are just another lady"

I filled in the room with my screams of pain and fear once again, losing almost all hope. But then I remembered the other person who'd be involved in this scenario

"Francis! Francis won't let this happen!" I told them, filling up with a spark of hope "Francis" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"I too think there is no issue in this. My father said it's either my life or his happiness, so obviously I made this choice"

Henry started kissing me again. I continued screaming, the loudness echoing all around. The spectators started laughing. Bash kissed Mary. I was sobbing.

I opened my eyes to find Bash on top of me, staring at me with worried eyes, calling out my name.

"Kenna are you alright my love?" he asked as he cupped my cheeks. "You were screaming in your sleep, you were calling out my name, begging me to help you"

I pushed him away and sat up, fearing his touch. I was wet in sweat. I brushed my hair back with my fingers and started crying to my hands. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, not sure how to react, and watched me cry.

I pulled my eyes back and saw him sitting on the bed like a lost puppy. I remembered him bringing me to the room last night, him helping me sleep, promising me it'll all be fine. Feeling guilty about leaving him out, I crawled toward and hugged him. He wrapped me with his arms and rocked me in his arms.

"Was your nightmare about last night? He asked me as we continued to lie in bed, in a tight embrace.

"Yes, yes it was. Henry had come to this room and tied me up…" I started explaining

"Was I not there? Did I not come and save you?" he asked as he stroked my hair. I shivered at his touch, reminding me the way Henry touched me in the dream

"Please don't do that" I whispered and he stopped "You were there, but you were sold out to Henry. You chose to be preoccupied by his reward to you rather than help me"

"What are you talking about Kenna?" he asked, now obviously confused

"He offered you Mary, and you took her. You gave him me in return for Mary" I explained

He sat up and held my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes "Never, ever would I choose Mary over you, ever" he stated.

I rolled my eyes and looked away "Come on Sebastian, let's not do this"

"Kenna, listen to me" he held my shoulders this time, changing the whole position of my body to face him "I will not leave you for her, even if she wants me to, which she won't. You are the love of my life." He put his hand on my stomach and smiled at me "This child, is the love of my life, and you gave it to me"

I pulled him in for a hug and allowed myself to feel safe in his arms.

I avoided leaving the chamber that day. Bash had left to make sure everything was alright in the house, before he came back to pick me up and take me there, where we would stay from now on. I didn't trust anyone outside, and those I did could visit me in my chambers. But unfortunately, it wasn't someone I wanted to see who visited me.

"Lady Kenna, found a way out of another situation once again" Diane snapped as she walked in with a frown "I had to bribe the guards in order to enter my son's room. MY SON'S" she screamed

"How dare you come her after you tried to make me lose my child AND tried to get me raped by the King of France! By the grandfather of the child I'm carrying!"

"Well I thought you'd be into it. Willing to sleep with the man you truly love, you know?" she tried to explain in her own, disgusting way "the man that I'm sure is the father, not grandfather, of your child'

I took a step towards her, fury and anger bursting from my eyes "You know what Diane? You played all of your cards, and you failed. Now what the hell makes you think you can come in her like you own this castle and throw disgusting comments at people? You may be wealthy and powerful, but I too am from a powerful family, and you wouldn't want them to get involved in this"

"Ah yes, I am aware of your relationships with Scots. Specifically a young gentleman by the name of Frank has been brought to my attention. Another one of your lovers, I understand"

"He is nothing but a childhood friend" I corrected her as I stepped back and poured myself a glass of water. "So stop trying to make anything more of it"

"Well he seems to think otherwise" she said as she walked to the door "and now that he knows your husband isn't a prince, he has no intention of stepping down"

She left the room with that, leaving anger stocked in me. What did she mean by he has no intention of stepping down? What was she talking about? I started pacing around, taking another sip of water, my hands shaking.

Suddenly the door opened again and I, assuming it was Diane, threw the goblet I was holding at her. Once I did I understood it was Sebastian, not Diane, and gasped. He ducked, evading the hit of the goblet and looked at me in shock. I ran to him and jumped to his arms. He held onto me and shushed me, trying to calm me down.

"What happened to you? Why did you throw that at me?" he asked in shock

"I thought you were Diane. She was here and I thought she came back. I wanted to kill her" I tried to explain

"Why was she here? How did she come in? Did she do something to you?" he asked as he checked if I was alright or not

"She threatened me with my childhood love" I explained. "My childhood friend"

"Your what?" he asked with a high pitched voice. I sighed and told him everything that had occurred between Frank, Francis and I. He simply looked at me with disappointment "And you chose to share this with Francis and not with me?"

"Is that all you care about? Your mother just threatened me!" I yelled as I started pacing the room "You are unbelievable" I snapped

"I just don't know how you're expecting me to protect you when I'm the last on to find out whenever anything happens" he snapped

"It's not my choice if you always occupy yourself by being jealous of Francis and I and divert the topic, making it impossible to tell you-" my words came to a sudden halt as a lightning bolt like pain struck me, making me fall on my knees.

I held my stomach and screamed in pain. I checked my legs to make sure there was no blood. Bash ran up to me and threw himself on the ground by my side.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Is everything fine? Say something Kenna, are you fine?" he asked in stress.

I lay myself down on him and started taking deep breaths. The pain had faded but the shock was still inside me. I held his hand to my stomach and panted

"Guards!" Bash called out, his eyes on me. A guard hurried in. "Call Nostradamus, call a nurse, call someone quick!" he ordered.

He held me tight and told me everything would be fine. I just held onto my stomach and cried

"What if something happened to the baby?" I asked as hardly breathed "Why else would there be so much pain?" I asked in fear

"Everything is fine with the baby Kenna. I remember Queen Catherine also had pains all of a sudden when she was pregnant with henry and Charles, Francis was always worried about her. It happens, it'll be fine"

I knew how worried he was, but he tried to keep calm so he could soothe me. He placed a kiss on my forehead and placed his on mine.

"You will be fine and so will our baby. He will come to us and be healthy" he whispered

Just then, the door opened and a woman came in, who was clearly the nurse, followed by Nostradamus. She motioned Bash to move away and looked up my skirt. Nostradamus left, followed by Bash, but I could see how bad he actually wanted to stay.

After examining me more what seemed like forever, the woman finally stood up and gave me a smile. "You're alright. There is no sign of a miscarriage and you're still with child. It happens, this happens to women. You just have to be a bit more careful"

"Careful? I am careful. I mind what I eat and I don't carry heavy things"

"Do you get angry a lot?" she asked me in interruption. I looked away and took a sigh "Well try not to do that"

She left the room and Bash ran in the second she did. He helped me up and sat me down on the bed. I embraced him, asking him to "never let me go".

After bidding farewell to Mary and the others, we finally packed up to leave for our house. Bash was extra careful with me, holding on to me as I walked to the carriage and making sure I was safe at all times.

The house was bigger than I expected and beautifully decorated. It felt like I was in a different world, absolutely away from the madness and danger of the French court. With Bash by my side, there was no way I could ever be in danger.

But Bash couldn't always be by my side.

We spent nights talking about the baby and falling asleep in each other's arms, and days trying to finish the decoration of our house and make it an even better home. When Bash had to leave for work during the day, he would leave guards behind who would take care of me. If it wasn't for the visits the girls and Mary paid us, I would forget any connection we had to the French court.

We had been living like this for two months when a sudden knock on the door at dark had startled us. Bash told me to stay inside as he looked out the window.

"Where are the guards?" I asked as I noticed no one was around

"I'm not sure, they should have been here. Is it there night off?" he asked out loud, clearly trying to remember

"Don't open the door Sebastian" I whispered but he gave me a smile

"Come on Kenna, I'm here, I doubt anything bad will happen" he replied and walked up to the door. "Don't worry"

"Sebastian" I called out but he disappeared behind the wall. I heard the door click and open. "Yes, how may I help you sir?" he asked

"My carriage was attacked in the blood wood. I am wounded, I need water, I beg you please help" a man replied. I wasn't sure how, but I recognised that voice from somewhere

"Sure, follow me" I heard Bash say "the kitchen is this way. Who attacked you?" he asked

"I don't know for sure. Thank you for this, I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

I heard it. A hint of a Scottish accent in his voice. Suddenly it hit me. I remembered who the voice belonged to.

"Sebastian!" I called out but was interrupted by a loud thump before I could repeat it. "Sebastian!" I screamed

Then he appeared from behind the door. It was Frank, dragging a bloody Sebastian as he did. I gasped and took a step back. "Frank what are you doing? What did you do?" I screamed

I tried to grab something to use as protection, but it was too late. He leapt towards me and grabbed me, shutting my mouth. I bit his finger and sent him shrieking to the side. But before I could take another step I felt something hard hit my head. The last thing I saw was Bash bleeding on the floor, before I blacked out and collapsed.

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a small, empty room. My head was pounding in pain. I whined as I held onto the wall, standing up. I felt dizzy. I noticed a door at the other end of the room and slowly walked to it, to find it locked. I started remembering everything that had happened, banging on the door and calling for help as I did.

"FRANK" I screamed "FRANK LET ME GO" I yelled but he wouldn't appear "FRANK" I screamed again, falling on my knees hopelessly as I did.

Bash's POV

I ran into the French court, my head still in pain from the blow on my head. I was hoping to find someone, anyone who could help me. And there he was, Francis, sitting with Mary, sharing a laugh, as I ran towards them. Mary gasped at the sight of me and stood up. Francis did the same and ran towards me.

"Bash? Sebastian what's wrong?" he asked as he looked at me in shock

"Someone came to our house. Someone took Kenna. I don't remember exactly, but I think I heard her call out his name. She called out Frank. I was on the ground, unable to move, and he took my wife" I yelled

Francis shook his head, unable to believe it "Are you sure?" he asked me

"I obviously am not, but who else could it be?" I asked him in anger

He nodded and held Mary's cheek, placing a kiss on her forehead "I'll get her back, don't worry"

"His father killed a man" Mary whispered. We both stared at her in confusion "Frank's father got arrested last year for murdering someone over a very small dispute. They're family, they're dangerous, and he can hurt her. Please find her"

I nodded and ran out. Francis ordered guards to follow us. Together, we got on our horses and started looking for my wife, with no clue whatsoever regarding their whereabouts

Kenna's POV

I tried to remain calm, to make sure my child would be alright. Taking deep breaths and leaning on the wall, I continued knocking on the door. It suddenly opened, making me stand up straight. Frank came in with water and bread, extending them to me

"You need to take care of yourself. To protect the child. I wouldn't want you to lose it" he said calmly, treating the situation we were in as a normal one. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him

"If you want to be nice let me go you sick bastard" I snapped

"If there is a bastard, that is your husband, the bastard of the king" he replied coldly "I am the son of a fine Scottish family, and I will take you back there, back where we used to be happy, and get married"

"I am married!" I screamed "I beg you Frank, please let me go" I whispered "Please, Frank, please I beseech you"

"Don't beseech me to let you go, beg me to hold your hand and make you happy, cause those are two things I can do" he replied as he placed the tray on the floor by my side.

As he bent down I took advantage of his distraction and lunged for the door, only to be caught by the hair and get pulled back.

"Not that easy love, not that easy" he whispered as he pushed me on the ground "Now eat, drink, whatever. We're leaving tomorrow morning"

He walked up to the door to leave but stopped when he heard my voice

"They will find us. They will find me. Bash will always save me" I whispered. He sighed and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Bash's POV

We had been riding around the area of the house for long, but there was no sign of anyone. Nothing that could help me find Kenna. I had started to lose hope when Francis exclaimed that he saw a group of soldiers camp by the lake. We hurried toward them, a hint of hope within me again.

"Hello good sir, we are looking for a young man and a woman, probably there against her will, that may have passed by you tonight" Francis explained "Could you help us out?"

"I have been camping here all day. I didn't see anyone get forced anywhere" the man replied. He asked the other men who were with him, but they all confirmed what their leader had said.

I cursed and kicked the ground below me. It was over. I had lost her. It was my fault. I couldn't protect my wife, even though I had promised her I would. Francis thanked the men as we walked up to our horses. But then, a voice who called out behind us changed everything.

"What about that man on the horse who carried the unconscious man sir?" a younger boy asked the leader "She may have been taken forcedly"

I hurried up to him and held his shoulders "Did she have dark hair and olive skin? Was she wearing a grey dress with no sleeves?" I asked her as I tried to remember what Kenna looked like

"Yes, yes a nice grey dress. She was lying on him as he was riding the horse. I asked him if he needed help, I worried the girl would fall off, but he said she had a little too much to drink, that's all"

"Where did they go? Tell me!" I ordered. He thought for a second before pointing at a certain direction "There, I'm sure. I even wondered why he'd go there, given that there are close to nothing there"

I nodded and thanked him. We got back on our horses and started riding towards the direction. If there was almost nothing there, finding them would be easier. Thanking god, I directed myself towards them at full speed.

Francis pointed at a cabin within the woods whose roof could be seen from afar. The house was in terrible condition and didn't look like anyone would live there. Unable to take any risks, I agreed that we should check it out before moving on.

Kenna's POV

I analysed every inch of the room, trying to find a way out. The room had no windows, and may have been underneath the ground. I doubted that anyone lived there. I rubbed my forehead and looked at the tray Frank had placed. A mouse was sitting on it, eating the bread. Unable to keep it in me anymore, I screamed as loud as I can and ran to the door. I slammed my hands on it, hoping to get him to open it.

Bash's POV

We reached the house and I tried to push the door open, but it was locked. I looked in the window but nothing could be seen due to the dirt on it.

"I don't think anyone is in there sir. We should look elsewhere instead of wasting time here" a guard said.

I sighed and nodded, agreeing that time wasting was pointless. As we took a step my eye caught a white figure between the trees. It was a horse, a horse in an abandoned house.

"Is that a horse?" I asked Francis but before he could answer I heard a loud scream from inside the house. Francis and I shared a glance before we lunged at the door, now sure that Kenna was inside.

Together, we broke into the house. The entrance seemed to be empty. Before I could take another step I heard Francis call out "watch out Bash!" and turned around to see Frank stand behind me with a dagger. I punched him, making him drop the dagger. I knew I had to find Kenna, but I couldn't help myself.

I continued punching him, picturing him to not only be Frank, but also my father who I couldn't attack after he tried to steal my wife from me. I felt my own knuckles break as well as I continued hitting him, breaking his face apart. Francis grabbed me and pushed me aside

"Go get Kenna Sebastian!" he yelled "Or you continue doing this and I will instead"

Covered in blood, I ran around the house, trying to find Kenna. I looked in all the rooms but she wasn't anywhere. I called out her name but there was no reply.

"Where is she!?" I screamed, losing my mind "Where is she?"

Suddenly I heard it, a loud, shaky voice screaming somewhere below. There had to be a door that led downstairs somewhere. After circling the room I finally found the door knob. Pushing it open, I ran down the stairs.

There was another door at the end of the stairs. Someone was banging on it.

"Kenna? Is that you?" I asked as I tried to open it, but it was locked "Kenna?"

"Bash? Sebastian help me, help me please I'm scared please" she replied loudly

"Kenna step back from the door, I'm going to break it" I told her. I heard her take steps back and kicked the door open.

She stood in a corner, shaking in fear. I ran up to her and pulled her for a hug, shushing her. She hardly stood still, so I picked her up in my arms.

"You found me" she whispered as she cried in my arms "You saved me"

"I will always save you my love; I will always be there for you"

Francis ran down and gave a sigh of relief when he saw us

"Is she fine?" he asked, worriedly

"She is, she is fine, they both are" I replied with a smile. I was so frightened I hardly carried her. "Francis, can you please?" I asked him as I motioned him to take her from me.

Francis nodded and hurried to my side. He picked her up from me. Kenna didn't seem to react at all, before I could say anything her head dropped and her eyes shut.

Francis and I looked up at each other in fear, not sure what to do about Kenna fainting.

"Bring her up sir, we should take her back to the court" a guard called out from upstairs. Francis hurried up and I hardly stood there, unable to walk. "Sir" the guard yelled again

Hardly holding on to life, I ran up the stairs behind them. Francis was already on a horse with Kenna, he started riding away. I looked at the bloody body of Frank, before getting on the horse myself.

I couldn't believe it, but for the first time in my life, I was tired and didn't know if I could do this anymore. If I could be there to save her, because all I wanted was to have a normal married life, a life that didn't require me to save my wife over and over again.

Leave a review and let me know what you thought J thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Kenna's POV

Lately I felt like Bash was there, but he wasn't really present. It seemed as though his mind was elsewhere. Even when I lay, wrapped up in his arms I felt lonely. He either wouldn't speak or he'd be utterly cold. Either way, I wasn't happy about the state of our marriage and it worried me.

I shared my opinions with Mary and the others, who didn't seem to be shocked let alone mad at Bash.

"Well he's probably tired. You two have been going through a lot for a newlywed couple" Greer said as she played with her hair. The lack of severity they saw in my issues was annoying me

"Besides, with a child on the way, he's stressed too. Give him his space and be thankful. He's an amazing husband to you, a miracle really" Lola tried to persuade me.

I noticed Mary had been extremely quiet that day, looking out the window without a word. She was pale and looked sickly.

"Mary? Don't you have any opinions as well? You're awfully quiet today" I said loudly as I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "are you fine?"

"Not really. Henry is getting madder by the minute" she replied and I stepped back, folding my arms over my belly protectively. "Don't worry, he barely sees any women anymore, I doubt his mind is still on you. He wouldn't dare"

"What is it then?" I asked her as I patted my slightly swollen belly. I was around 3 months pregnant and barely showed, but I liked to imagine I was properly pregnant.

"He's obsessed with England. It's Calais now, to be specific" she explained as she sighed and moved away from the window

"Well Calais isn't really England, it used to be France they just stole it" Greer stated as she moved to another section of her hair

"Not stole but conquered. And they were successful because they were stronger than France. But Henry's obsession can lead to an unnecessary and ill prepared attack, a war between the two countries that Francis and I will find ourselves in the centre of, whether we like it or not"

"Don't you think you should start planning and preparing then? If the war is inevitable you can at least do it properly" I suggested as I sat down by her side

"I thought so too, so I invited my uncle to join our troops with his. He has a large army of Scots who are loyal to him. He has the power to aid France"

I stood up; understanding now wasn't the time to sit. "Please, don't tell me the uncle we're talking about is the Duke of Guise" I asked her in a low voice "That man is vicious, no offence"

"It's funny you should say that, given that he's one of your father's closest companions" she snapped as she gave her full attention to me

"Yes, and that just proves how vicious he is. I mean, who in his right mind would choose to befriend my father" I replied, making Mary smile "I'd give the same reaction if you asked my father for help"

"Well I don't have a choice. If France is hurt then so is Scotland. With a lack of a proper ally the English would attack us in no time" she explained "I need this, we need this"

"Hold on, do you seriously suspect France is going to war on Calais?" Greer asked, now releasing her hair and actually paying attention.

Greer's interest sparked the same in Lola who started pacing the room. She bit her finger and walked up to Mary

"Do you reckon everyone will have to go to war?" she asked with a worried expression that made me smile

"I doubt Julian would have to" I told her assumingly

"Actually from what I gather, from what Francis is saying, I guess anyone who is capable will join them. We need men" Mary said

"But not Julian surely, he has no experience or skill in the war zone. Besides with the birth so close, I need him"

"Yeah I guess he won't don't worry. I hope maybe when all of his friends leave for war Bash will have enough time to pay attention to me" I said with a grin but Mary looked at me pleadingly "What is it?"

"Well I'm sure Bash will be right by Francis' side Kenna" she told me, leaving me appalled

"What? But he, but Bash, but, seriously?" I hardly spoke "What if something happens to him at war?"

"You think I am happy about losing Francis? About letting him go and endanger his life?" she snapped "We don't have a choice" she held on to the wall and shut her eyes

"Mary, are you alright?" I asked her but she nodded "

"I have been overthinking this. I need to take some rest. I'll see you girls later" with that she walked to the door but came to a sudden stop "Girl, see to it that Kenna isn't alone at court. When Bash or Francis aren't around please be with her. And Kenna, take care" she left leaving me with behind with complicated thoughts

We waked within court, taking advantage of Henry's absence. He had left for his summer house for a getaway with Diane. I couldn't have been more pleased

"There comes the girl of danger" a voice stated. We turned around to see Catherine walk up to us with an evil grin "I heard about what has happened to you lately. Your life is like a badly written play" she said in laughter

"It's amazing how you find the sorrow in my life amusing" I replied coldly "But if you have nothing else to say your majesty, I'd like to find my husband"

She rolled her eyes and continued laughing "By all means" she said and walked on, leaving me behind in an agitated state.

Lola and Greer patted my shoulders and I gave them a smile. I wasn't going to let anything bring me down. As we walked further my eyes caught the door to Henry's chambers. My screams filled in my head, the way he grabbed me and carried me forcedly there, everything haunted me. Throughout all the thoughts I barely heard my name called out.

"Kenna" Bash repeated one last time, finally diverting my attention away from the door. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and rubbed my neck, feeling tired. I took a step towards him and placed both hands on his shoulder, adjoined behind his neck. The girls slowly left, having a conversation between them as they did. I leant towards Bash's lips and placed a kiss. After merely a second, he pulled back

"I missed you" I whispered to his ear "Let's go home"

"We came here together this morning love. Besides, I can't I'm sorry. There's a hunt we have organised for a while that I have planned, we're all attending, I'll be camping overnight"

"What? Sebastian I have to talk to you about something. Can't you miss out for once?" I asked him hopefully

"I can't Kenna, I am the lord of Horse and Hunt, after all" he said sarcastically

"Sebastian how am I supposed to stay on my own?" I asked him, now furious "How am I supposed to protect myself if something happens?"

"Don't worry, father won't be back for another week. You can stay with Mary and the others" he suggested.

I folded my arms and bit my lip. How could he do this to me? I started circling around us and rubbing my forehead

"Listen Kenna, I'm sorry, I have to attend this, this one last thing and then I'll spend more time with you I promise"

"You have barely even touched me lately. What is it do you not love me?" I asked him with tearful eyes

He sighed at the sight of my hurt expression and held my hand, pulling me to the side of the room by a wall. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me, more passionately this time. I held onto his hair and kissed him back. When we finally pulled back he gave me a smile

"I love you Kenna, I just have a few things on my mind. When I'm back I'll make sure to spare more time for you, for both of you" he said with a smile.

I pulled him in for a hug and he kissed my neck as I did.

"I need to go now, go to the girls' room. I'll visit you before I leave" he said and placed a kiss on my hand, before disappearing behind a door.

I waited till he was completely out of sight, but then directed myself towards Francis' room rather than the girls'. As I walked in without permission I noticed that I had interrupted a meeting he was having and gasped, blushing.

"If you waited I'd tell you he was busy my lady" a guard stated as he tried to motion me out of the room

"I'm so, so sorry, I just assumed, I'm sorry" I repeated as I turned to leave

"No, no, no wait Kenna I was just finishing. There is no need for you to depart. Sir Wellington I'll speak with you on this matter once my father comes back and makes a final decision" he told the man, who nodded, bowed and left.

As the door shut behind me Francis pointed at a chair for me to sit on. I gave him a smile and did so, placing a hand on my belly as I did.

"How's the little one? Please take care of him I can't wait to meet a little Sebastian" he said with a grin "A little Kenna if it's a girl, of course"

"I'm assuming it'll be a boy. I just have this feeling" I stated and he nodded, clearly thinking the same "And thank you for asking, we're fine"

"It's very nice to hear that, so, did you just need someone to talk to or is there an issue?" he asked

"Well, sort of both. It's regarding Sebastian. Something is going on with him" I explained with a sigh "I feel like I'm losing him. You're his brother and best friend, has he told you anything?"

"Well, he told me that he is a bit tired, that he just needs a break, you know? You two went through a lot, his father, our father, attacked you. These are not easy things Kenna" he explained

"I know they aren't but they were happening to me primarily, if I can get over it and continue to fight for our marriage then so should he" I snapped "And now this hunting trip-"

"And now this hunting trip is the perfect excuse for him to miss you and return to you with full compassion. Give him his space; let him know you're not desperate for him. We men are pretty arrogant when we have everything we want"

I smiled at his accurate description of men. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile

"I'll keep an eye on him, make sure his eyes don't wander about during the trip" he said with a grin

"Isn't it a hunting trip? Won't there be men only?" I asked, with a grin as well

"Yes there will be men only, but you never know Kenna, do you?" He said jokingly

Just then the door opened and Mary came in. She took a pause, clearly not expecting me there, but smiled and continued walking towards us. Francis also took a step towards her and held her hand. She was carrying a basket in the other

"I ordered them to prepare some fruit and snacks for your trip, I know you don't enjoy eating meat only" she said as she handed the basket over "This will help you deal with that issue"

Francis peaked inside the basket then put it on the table and kissed Mary. "Thank you dear, you are very thoughtful" I smiled at their happiness and took a step back "Oh Mary, when we're gone please take good care of Kenna here, I know Bash is very worried"

"Of course I will! Kenna will stay with me, won't you Kenna?" she asked me enthusiastically, but I couldn't help but notice some tiredness in her eyes

"Yes, I would love to. Are you alright Mary, you seem distraught since this morning" I stated

Francis immediately turned towards his wife and held her hands "What is it? Are you alright? Are you ill? Should I tell Nostradamus- "

Mary shook her head while kissing Francis to interrupt him "I am alright, I just haven't been quite energetic today. Kenna is used to see me at the top of my game that's all"

I nodded, but I knew she was just saying that to make Francis less worried. She signalled me with her eyes to be discreet about my ideas and I nodded.

"I can stay my love, this trip isn't important" Francis said

"No, please don't. Start packing, the boys are waiting for you, I'll go prepare the room for Kenna" Mary said as she held my hand. We waved goodbye to Francis and walked out in a hurry

Once we had walked away a good distance from Francis' room, Mary pulled me aside, her eyes bursting with excitement.

"Mary is everything normal? You seem unusually happy" I asked her

"Kenna at the beginning of your pregnancy you were tired and nauseous and you felt like sleeping and you were…you know…late, right?" she asked me in one breath

"Yes, yes like any pregnant woman" I replied, trying to understand where she was going with this

"Well guess who else has the same symptoms?" she asked in joy, hardly standing still

I gasped and started squealing in happiness. We joined our hands and started skipping in our place.

"Why didn't you tell Francis?" I told her in a low whisper

"I'm not sure yet, I can't risk getting his hopes up for nothing. I invited the best nurse in France, she'll be here tomorrow, she's going to check and let me know and if I am with child she will stay with me during my pregnancy" she explained

I clasped my hands to my mouth and stood there, happy and excited. She hugged me as tears started flowing from her eyes. Just then a rude interruption ruined the moment

"Your husbands are leaving for a hunting trip and you two are busy here gossiping then bidding them farewell" Catherine snapped as she stood in front of us.

Mary wouldn't let her mother in law ruin this, so she folded her arms and took a deep breath, preparing to reply "You must be used to bidding farewells to you husband. Did you do so when you he left you for a romantic trip with Diane?" she asked with an innocent smile

"Your tongue is getting too long Mary. Don't forget I'm a Queen" Catherine snapped "I have power"

"Clearly I'm not the one forgetting here. You're not the only Queen in this conversation Catherine"

With that, Mary held my hand and walked us away from there. Her hands were shaking. No matter how strong she showed herself off to be, she was still a young fragile girl on the inside.

I woke up the next day when I felt someone shake my shoulders, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see an excited Mary stand over me with a huge smile. I sat up on the bed and looked around.

"What's happening?" I asked as I rubbed my sleepy eyes "Is everything fine?"

"Yes everything is fine, but it's here" she exclaimed

"What is here? Are the boys back? I thought they were returning in two days?" I asked her as I tried to wake myself up

"No silly! The nurse is! She's going to check on me, I need you to be by my side please. You are my best friend and I am really scared of getting a negative answer" she said.

I held her hand and nodded 'Of course I'll be there for you Mary, you are my Queen and best friend" I articulated "You were always there for me"

We got dressed and went to the room where she was waiting for us. Mary was hesitant but I made sure she felt that everything would be fine. Lola and Greer also arrived eventually. We waited patiently as the nurse examined Mary, our excitement killing us. The nurse finally seemed to finish and gave Mary a smile "You are expecting your Grace"

We all exclaimed in happiness and joined around Mary for a hug. Mary was finally pregnant, after she wanted it for so long. Three out of four of us were pregnant and we couldn't be luckier. We always spent our childhood dreaming of raising our children together. Now it was coming true.

As we left the room and started walking around court the sound of horns were heard from the entrance. We hurried towards it and waited for announcement to be made.

"Who can it be?" I asked underneath my breath. No one important was supposed to arrive today, not yet.

The horns were played once again and finally an announcement was made. "His Majesty, the King Henry of France, his Grace the Dauphin, the Duke of Guise"

Mary and I threw each other a glance. The Duke of Guise wasn't supposed to arrive yet, and neither were any of the others. Mary took a breath and started walking to the door, followed by the others and I. Henry was the first to walk in. I stopped walking at the sight of him. Diane was right by his side. He was followed by Francis and the others. I looked among them and finally spotted Bash. Gaining back my courage, I hurried towards them. The Duke of Guise was the last to walk in.

"Francis what's going on? Why are you back so soon? Why is my uncle with you?" Mary asked Francis in worry

"We didn't get a chance to hunt. Father crossed and blocked our paths. He had met with the Duke in the Summerhouse behind our backs. We're going to war" Francis explained.

I finally reached Bash but gasped when I heard what Francis said. I held my husband's hand and shook my head, refusing to believe anything I had heard.

"You're not going, are you?" I asked Bash. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, clearly trying to tell me he was "No, no you can't leave me. You promised you'd come back and we'd spend time together" I cried "You promised"

He held my hands and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me as I leant on his chest. "I am so sorry my love, I am so sorry. I know I promised you, I should have been with you more lately. I should have been there for you I am so sorry" he whispered.

I pulled back, unable to hold back my tears. "I can't lose you Sebastian, I can't live without you please don't leave me" I whispered through tears "Please I beg of you"

I noticed how his eyes were tearing up as well. He cupped my cheeks and laid his forehead on mine.

He started whispering "I love you" over and over again. I was shaking though and unable to go through this. "My father is also leaving, so you'll be safe here my love" he stated

Another horn was heard. We pulled back. Everyone was told to pack up quickly and lightly. I didn't want to let go of my husband, but I knew I had to.

Francis placed a kiss on Mary's lips and held her hand. "I'll come back for you my love, but I must go" he said and hardly took a step away from Mary.

Mary turned to me and I motioned her to speak up. It was now, or God forbid, never.

"Francis I'm expecting" she called out. Francis stopped and turned to face her immediately.

"What?" he asked, his eyes almost bursting out in shock and happiness. "What did you say?"

"I'm with child Francis, we're finally having a child" she said excitedly. Francis looked at Bash and I, before running up to Mary and lifting her up in cheerfulness.

I wiped my tears and hung on Bash's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed kisses on my neck like he always did when he hugged me. I heard a final warning be announced so Bash pulled away from me. I smiled, letting him know I supported him. We finally released our husbands and loved ones and they walked away, leaving us behind, hurt and broken.

Thanks for reading, favouring and following. Leave a review and let me know what you thought :D


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since Bash had left, and I was around five months pregnant and had begun to start showing. We couldn't get letters to or from Bash and the others, but we were told by those who returned wounded that they were fine. I tried to keep calm and busy; because the more I thought about Bash the more worried I became and in return harmed my child. Lola was about to give birth, so she didn't leave her bed, let alone her house. Mary felt under constant pressure because she was worried about both her and Lola's child. She worried about not being able to protect her child and lose it while Lola gave birth to Francis' healthy child. She worried about having a daughter while Lola had a son. She worried. She worried both day and night.

"She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have slept with Francis" Mary complained as she sat by a window and looked out, her arms folded

"In all fairness, when they slept together you were busy trying to marry my husband" I replied with a smile. Mary rolled her eyes and threw me a look "I'm sorry, I'm just saying it's too late to get angry about Lola and Francis' little getaway. Besides, you have nothing to worry about, Francis will never know that child is his"

"But how am I supposed to look at that baby, to look at Francis and act as if everything is alright? This is something huge and I'm hiding it from my husband" she said as she shut her eyes with her hands "I'm a wreck"

"Mary don't be that way I beg of you, please fight through this and only think of your baby" I said as I held her hand "Just don't"

"But Kenna isn't it unfair that I get to raise my child in royal privileges while Lola's won't even know that he or she is of royal blood as well" she whispered "It's not fair"

"Oh come on. That child would be a bastard like Bash, never would he or she be treated as a royal Mary" I replied in annoyance

"Well guess who got to spend more time with his father? Sebastian did, not Francis" Mary snapped "Being illegitimate doesn't make you any less lucky"

"Mary that child will have a father. And the father is Julian. Now let it go!" I exclaimed and stood up "Let's go out of court today. Perhaps take a stroll through the shore of the lake; maybe have a picnic in the royal forest?"

"Fine, a stroll would be nice but the royal woods aren't that safe, they are too close to the blood woods and you know what happens there" Mary replied

"Oh come on, we'll have guards with us. Besides, there's a great distance between the two woods. If you really want we won't go inside the woods, just sit somewhere around there" I suggested hopefully "I really need some fresh air. We all do" I said as I pointed at our bellies.

Mary smiled and nodded, so I skipped excitedly to the kitchen to order a basket preparation. With that done, I moved on to Greer's chamber to invite her as well. But when I entered the room Greer was sitting on the floor, tears flowing from her eyes. Worried, I went and sat by her side.

"Greer what's wrong? Why are you in tears like this? Did you argue with Lord Castleroy?" I asked curiously

She shook her head and wiped her tears "Leith. He's at war with Bash and Francis. What if he doesn't make it? He was supposed to be a kitchen boy. Now he's thrown into danger because of me" she said in between sobs

I hugged her and let her cry on me instead. I knew the fear she was feeling, I knew how it felt to think the person you love the most may never return to you again. She pulled back and took a deep breath, throwing her blonde locks behind her shoulder she gave me a tear soaked smile

"He'll make it. He'll return home safe and sound" she said to me, but clearly trying to persuade herself "They all will. Francis, Bash, Leith, none of them will leave us"

I nodded and smiled as well "Of course they will! Now wipe your tears and dress up, we're going out for a picnic!" I exclaimed

We got out of the carriage buried in laughter. A maid quickly went on ahead of us and spread the picnic on the grass. We sat down on the cloth, still joking around. Sitting had become harder since my bump grew. It had started to get in the way of things. I still had four months to go, but already felt very pregnant. Mary, whose pregnancy was still young, enjoyed the perks of not showing.

"Oh please, Scots may be great at a lot of things, but Frenchmen are clearly better at making dresses" Greer stated as she took a sip of water

"Yes that is true, but Scots are better at choosing the best dresses" I told her in return, which made both Mary and Greer laugh further

We enjoyed a nice day full of tasty treats and fun conversations. All three of us forgot, for a short while, the heartbreak of missing our loved ones.

"Hopefully they'll be back in a month or two" Mary said suddenly and changed the topic of conversation back to the war "It shouldn't take longer, should it?" she asked

"I'm expecting them to do the same as well" I said as I looked into the forest, trying to get lost between my thoughts "I hope they do" I said underneath my breath

My eye then caught sight of some berries on a tree slightly within the woods. I recognised them from Scotland. Cheer filled me up and I pushed myself up off the ground. I craved those berries and I had to get them.

"Where are you going Kenna?" Mary asked, wondering why I decided to stand up all of a sudden.

"Those berries, those are the ones we ate in Scotland when we were children. They rarely grew but when they did they were the tastiest ever!" I exclaimed as I started walking towards the woods

"Kenna don't go in the woods please!" Mary called out behind me, but I was craving it like crazy.

I went into the woods and took a few steps, immediately reaching the berries. I collected them in my hand and threw some in my mouth. Greer and Mary had started talking about something else now. Just as I collected enough I turned around to return to the girls, but my I noticed something deeper in the woods. They were a pair of eyes, staring straight at me. I felt like the eyes could see inside my soul. Before I could say anything they disappeared, leaving me confused.

I went back to the girls feeling a bit tired and dizzy. "Can we go?" I asked as I handed them both some berries "I want to get some rest"

"Are you fine? Is it the baby?" Mary asked as she stood up and placed a hand on my cheek

"I'm fine but can we just go?" I repeated as I took a step away from her

Mary nodded and motioned the guards to prepare the carriage. We got on an spent a quiet trip back to court. When we arrived I felt a bit better. We started talking again as we entered the court. Greer told us she'd pay a visit to Lola, so she didn't come in. Mary and I entered the grand hall of the court, which was a room the court members chose to spend their time having drinks and talking in, given that the king was absent. Nostradamus was at the corner of the room, blood dripping from beneath his eye.

We walked up to him in curiosity. He placed his drink aside and bowed for Queen Mary as we did. I took a step closer and analysed the wound on his cheek.

"What happened to you Nostradamus?" I asked him as I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus on the mark that seemed to be made by a blade

"An accident. I was in the woods, a tree blade hit me. It could have blinded me, I was lucky" he explained.

I extended my hand and placed it on the wound. His eyes widened and he seemed to enter a state of shock at my touch. I backed away in fright.

"What happened Nostradamus?" I asked in shock

"Did you have a vision?" Mary suggested. We both turned our attention to him, awaiting a reply

"No, no there is nothing" he said as he backed away, bowed and disappearing out of sight. Mary and I looked at each other in confusion, none of us able to decipher what just happened.

Bash' POV

"I can't help but feel something bad, something dark" I muttered as I sat by Francis, devastated from the recent attack

"You're at war, of course something dark is happening inside you" Francis replied in a sarcastic tone

"It's not about me. I feel like something is happening to someone I love, maybe Kenna maybe someone else" I continued "Probably Kenna"

"You're being paranoid brother, calm down. They're safe at court don't worry" Francis assured me "I'm sure each and every one of them are safe"

Nostradamus' POV

I couldn't keep it out of my head, the vision started rolling again and again inside my head. The vision that had struck me with Kenna's touch.

Kenna had been marked. She had been marked by the darkness. They must have had an interaction somewhere, somehow. Now he was after her, and I saw it, I saw her altercation with him. He would attack her because she would go to him. She would try to rid everyone from him. She was going to try to do what so many men couldn't, and kill the darkness.

And she would do it all because the son she was carrying was chosen to be the next darkness.

Leave a review and let me know what you thought J I have an exam tomorrow so I couldn't write a lot tonight, sorry :D I did my best. Oh and don't worry, it'll take a while for the darkness plot to unfold, and there'll be some unexpected turn of events en route.

And also a special shout out to butterflygirly99, who not only went back and left a review on an old chapter she forgot to do so for, but she also felt bad about not doing it before :D thanks for being so cute

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to share a new chapter tomorrow, leave a review please!


	12. The Unexpected Arrival

Kenna's POV

Calais had been conquered, and we had been told that Francis, Bash and the others would be arriving by the end of the week. Happiness had taken over me since I heard the news. It had been 3 months since Bash left and I was around seven months pregnant. It was hard to walk around with such a heavy responsibility, so I tried to spend as much time as possible indoors, with Mary, Greer and Lola, who had recently given birth, to a daughter.

The air had been tense since the arrival of Lola's daughter, Alana. It's like the little child had sucked in everyone's air and left us looking at each other, unable to speak or make suggestions. At least Mary was also carrying a child, which made it easier for her to get over Lola and her daughter. But something about Mary scared me. With me, she was still the same, young girl I had befriended way back in Scotland. But apart from me she was different. I noticed it in the way she spoke to others, to her guards or to politically important characters of the French court. There was a lot of whispering and secretive eyes.

The way she looked at Lola also resembled the eyes I saw on her when she discussed something dark and secretive in corners with dangerous people. I even noticed Catherine look at Mary with more fear than usual. I was afraid Mary was simply on edge; that she'd attempt to harm Lola or Alana if they threatened her marriage and love to Francis. Lola also noticed this, so she either didn't participate in our outings or did not bring up the subject of Alana at all.

Alana was a sweet girl though. Thankfully, she was not light haired like her father, but she definitely had his eyes. If someone was to look at her quite carefully, trying to find a father other than Julian, Francis would be the first to come to mind. But Alana looked like her mother, which was great for Lola.

Greer, Mary and I had met up at court to discuss Bash and Francis' arrival, and more importantly Greer's upcoming wedding. She had made sure to prolong the planning period as much as possible, but Lord Castleroy had finally set a date in the upcoming month. Deep inside, it was obvious that Greer wanted Leith to return to her, for her to choose him over his family and wealth and be with him for the rest of her life. But she knew it wasn't possible. Wealth was something she could give up on, but her family, not so much.

"I'm a girl from a wealthy, well sort of wealthy, family whose only task in life is to wed and have children. Why is my life so complicated then?" Greer asked as she exhaled in desperation

Mary sat up and bit her finger "I believe the wealthier and more powerful you get, the harder your life becomes" she suggested

"That explains why Aylee ended up dying." I said out loud, even though I meant to think it only "I mean, she was very wealthy Mary, wealthier than you were, and she died. Death is as complicated as it gets, isn't it?"

"But is death really that complicated?" Greer asked as she braided her hair

"Would you like to die?" I asked her as I folded my arms, awaiting an answer

"No, well, I don't know, I mean I don't want to die but it's not something I am expecting to evade. It'll happen when it happens, but I'd prefer it not happening too early" Greer answered

"There you go. Complicated" I stated. Mary rolled her eyes and went up to her desk, removing her rings and placing them there instead "Swollen fingers?" I asked as I recognised what she was going through

"I'm around three months off, I'm basically not showing, but my hands and feet are swelling and it's really irritating" she explained

"Yeah, well I know what you mean. Been there, done that" I confirmed "The first months were probably the worst" I said as I continued thinking "Yes, yes they were definitely the worst"

"Well thankfully it's coming to an end" Mary replied as she placed her hand on her barely seen stomach "The nausea was terrible"

"You were somewhat lucky Francis didn't get to see you vomiting all over town like Bash did with me. It's not enough that you are disgusted by yourself, you get to show how disgusting you are to the most important person in your life" I explained

"Don't say that. It's really lonely. I'd like him to be here and hold my hand, support me, you know?" Mary replied "I just want him to be here already"

"I guess I'm the luckiest then Kenna" Greer spoke up suddenly "The most important person in my life will never see me pregnant or holding my child" she said, Leith on her mind

"Greer don't be that way I beg of you" I said as I stood up, trying to keep the drama away from our conversation. I knew it was selfish of me, but I was happy that Bash was coming and wasn't in a mood to destroy that happiness over Greer's terrible fate of marrying an extremely rich man who would give everything to make her happy "So, your wedding, let's discuss that"

"I'm sorry girls; I think I'll be moving to my chambers. I'm not in the mood to discuss that now" she said as she walked to the door with gloomy eyes

"Greer come on don't be alone. Please, we just want you to be fine" Mary said as she stood up as well, trying to stop the blonde lady-in-waiting from leaving

But Greer didn't agree to stay. Instead she gave us a departing smile and went back to her room. As the date came nearer we could see her lose more weight, become more pale and soulless. We were losing our friend, but unfortunately everyone had enough issues to deal with and couldn't help her as we wanted to.

I felt a kick which made me giggle in joy. Mary turned her attention back to me and gave me a warm grin.

"May I?" she asked as she extended her hand toward my big baby bump.

"Of course you may!" I exclaimed. She placed her hand and waited patiently. We both felt the next kick and started giggling together. "You will have these too" I said as I placed my hand on hers "There's nothing better than your baby letting you know he's alright in there"

She smiled and bit her lip "And if it's a girl?" she asked me as she backed away

"Well if it's a girl I will still love her as much as I would love my son, I just feel that it's a boy you know" I explained

"Have you picked a name yet?" she asked just when the door opened and a maid came in with a glass of milk on a tray "About time" Mary snapped as she took the glass, showing a hint of the dark side I feared again.

I looked at her without a word as she took a sip of her milk. She placed the milk aside and looked at me

"I had been craving milk since this morning, and I told her to bring it before we even came here!" she complained "So, why are you so silent. Haven't you picked a name yet?"

I brought myself back together and cleared my throat "Yes, well, I know Bash's grandmother, who he absolutely adored, and I'm actually wearing her ring as a wedding ring as well, she was called-"

"Jeanne de Batarnay? He always spoke of her" Mary interrupted "He didn't get to see her much but he definitely did love her"

I looked at her in anger. I hated being reminded that Bash was once madly in love with her and spent day and night talking to her, among other things. I wanted to believe I was the one he opened up to, the only one.

"Yes, well, if it's a girl that's the name we'll choos" I continued, acting as if everything was fine "If it's a boy I'm really not sure, it's harder to decide for some reason"

There was another kick, and another. The baby was kicking more often than usual. I took a deep breath and tried to act fine. I guess as the pregnancy developed the baby would become more active.

"You will greet Sebastian at court with the rest of us right?" Mary asked. She took the glass of milk and finished it this time

"No, actually we had decided with Bash that I'd greet him in our home. I don't want to have a confrontation with Henry really" I explained

"I see, well take one of the royal carriages then. I'm assuming there will be guards at your home?"

"Bash handpicked the best with Francis. The house should be as safe as possible" I reassured her

Bash' POV

"Days Francis, in day we'll get to be home again" I exclaimed as I sat by my brother on the forest grounds, enjoying a drink en route to France

"I miss Mary; I hope our child is alright. And yours of course" he said with an excited grin "They were god's gifts to us weren't day?"

"Who? The wives or the children?" I asked as we both fell into laughter

"Oh Bash, we'll celebrate these great news that came one after another in joy at court once we arrive" he exclaimed "it'll be a long night"

I cleared my throat and put the drink aside, remembering what we had discussed with Kenna "Actually I'll be heading straight home. I'll be celebrating with Kenna"

Before Francis could reply, another voice intervened.

"Nonsense, you were one of the bravest soldiers out there Sebastian. You'll be at court, by our sides during the whole celebration son" father ordered.

He put an arm over each of our shoulders and held us together. I flinched at his touch, unable to feel the same paternal love I felt from him before he attacked my wife.

"But your majesty there is no necessity of me being there. You won't feel the difference." I tried to persuade him

"I said no, that is all. Once we arrive we'll send for your wife to come back to court. That is it" he said and walked away, leaving me behind with a cluster of answers stocked within me.

"I swear sometimes during the battle I felt the urge to forget the English and stab him instead" I snapped to Francis

"Sebastian, control yourself and keep your voice down. If someone heard you'd be arrested and sentenced to death for-"

"Treason, I know" I replied to Francis who looked genuinely worried "Kenna is very advanced in her pregnancy by now, I'm afraid father might harm her somehow in her fragile state"

Francis placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a strengthening smile "Don't worry brother, I'll be there for your family and I will never let father do anything to you ever again"

I nodded and pulled my younger brother, the Dauphin, in for a thankful hug. The bloody horn was heard, so we stood up to get back on route.

Kenna's POV – One week later

I packed my things and sent them to the carriage beforehand. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. My heart was beating fast because I was nervous due to Bash's arrival. I was also nervous because my child had been unexplainably active within me during the last few days.

I had already said goodbye to the girls, and no one had the time for second farewells. The court was busy preparing for the royal arrival. The throne room was getting cleaned rapidly, ladies were preparing dresses to wear during the celebration, the kitchen was busy preparing the perfect meal, and I was on my way down the stairs to my carriage.

As I stepped further away from the craziness of the court corridors and towards the gates I felt a sudden fatigue. The baby started moving inside me, pushing downwards. I leant on the wall and took a deep breath. I tried to stroke and calm it down.

"Lady Kenna? Lady Kenna are you alright?" The fortune teller and healer Nostradamus asked as he arrived in court and saw me leant against the wall.

"Yes, I'm trying to get to my carriage, but I'm heavily with child and it's getting pretty hard" I explained "Can you lend me a hand?"

He thought it through for a second, clearly hesitating "Lady Kenna, perhaps you should consider staying here tonight? I believe you do have chambers as well"

I looked at him in disbelief "I made a promise to my husband that I'll wait for him at home" I snapped, getting impatient as my insides continued to dance

"I understand, but surely your child's health is more important. You can join the celebration here and send for your husband instead."

"Fine, I'll wake up earlier than everyone else and leave then" I said, thinking it through "I probably should lay now"

"I'll escort you to your chambers my lady" he suggested, which I accepted due to the difficulty I had in walking

I arrived to my chamber and lay down immediately. My body gave in and I fell asleep in no time, forgetting to let anyone know of my change in plans, or that I had to be woken up…

I woke up with a sudden pain in my stomach. I sat upright inside the bed and took a deep breath. The lightning bolt like pain struck me again, which sent me howling in agony. I took deep breaths and called for the guards, but no one replied or came in. I hardly got off the bed and stood up.

Everything started to happen very quickly from then on. I first heard klaxons be played outside, so I hardly walked to the window. Everyone, literally the whole French court, was outside, waiting for the arrival of the royals. I had woken up late. Everyone thought I was at home. I started panicking and knocking on the window, but no one would hear. Then there was a splash, and I looked down to notice blood and water on the ground. My water had broken.

Bash' POV

We got off our horses and followed the king as he walked into the French court, his hands in the air, waving to his subjects. We had returned glorious and successful, which fulfilled his wishes. I looked around for Mary and the girls, hoping to get a word on Kenna and the baby until the carriage I sent upon arrival brought her here. The king arrived to the centre and began his speech, which gave us a chance to look around properly. I heard someone call out Francis' name. It had to be Mary, so I went in that direction.

Francis was already by her side, and they were kissing passionately. I looked around and noticed Greer stand by, looking relatively unhealthy.

"Lady Greer, how have you been as of late?" I asked as I gave her a little respective bow

"Thank you Sebastian. I have been fine, thankfully. If you're looking for Kenna she's at the house. She said you two had some sort of agreement" she replied

"Yes we did, we did but-"I began but I was interrupted by the Queen of Scots

"Why are you here then Bash? She's waiting for you!" she exclaimed

"Father forced him to come, Mary" Francis explained for me "He had no choice"

"I sent for her, I sent a carriage to bring her here. They should be here any moment" I told them. Just as I did I noticed the rider of the carriage come towards us "There they are"

But he was alone. Kenna was nowhere to be seen. When he reached our side I interrogated him, wanting to know the whereabouts of my wife

"She never even arrived at the house sir" he told me, throwing me into a state of worry and fear "The guards told me there was no sight of her"

Just then, there was a roar of applause from the crowd as the king finished his speech and disappeared among the crowd. I looked at the others in worry, panicking taking over me

Kenna's POV

I screamed in pain and slammed my fist on the wall. No one seemed to be inside the court. But I knew standing in my room wouldn't help me either, so I started crawling out. It was incredible, how the whole court simply left. I clenched my fist to swallow the pain, but it was growing and becoming more disastrous by the second. Not only was I dying from the aching, but I was also scared because it was far too soon to give birth.

I took a few steps and reached the main corridor. I had begun to lost hope, so I leant on the wall and slid to the ground. At a certain distance apart from me I noticed three figures walking in. Hopeful once again, I screamed for help at the top of my lungs. I shut my eyes and took deep breaths as the footsteps got quicker and louder, and I felt someone sit beside me.

"Kenna" the voice I never wanted to hear called out "Kenna what is happening to you?" he asked again

It was the king; it was the Henry out of all the people in the crowd, who had chosen to return to court with his two guards. I opened my eyes, tears flowing through them and shook my head

"You're not real, please don't be real" I begged as I cried in agony and fear "Please don't touch me"

"Kenna I'm not, are you giving birth?" he asked me as he looked at me carefully "Isn't it, you know, early?"

I nodded, pushing his hands off me "I beseech you Henry, I beseech you go find help, go find a midwife I beg you please" I panted and he nodded

"Go get one, you heard her, get one quick!" he ordered his guards. "Kenna, you need to direct me to your room, is that fine? Can you do that?" he asked

"I don't need your help, I just need a midwife" I snapped as another bolt of pain struck me, my eyes watering up again

"Kenna you will not give birth here, come, I'll take you to your chambers where you'll lie down while I go find Sebastian. I promise I won't do anything wrong"

I had no choice and he was right. I held his arm and we stood up, I pointed at the direction of my room and he, surprisingly, helped me there.

When he arrived to the side of the bed a sudden fear struck me. Flashbacks of him attacking me on his bed hit me. I pushed him off, nearly collapsing on the floor. He held me before I did and settled me on the bed, while I cried and tried to push him off.

"Kenna wait here, I'll be back with Sebastian and the guards with a midwife" he told me

"LEAVE" I shrieked. I didn't care if he was a king or not, I just wanted him gone and my husband by my side.

Bash's POV

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" I screamed one last time in anger "I need to go to the house, what if she's taken again? What if she's lost? Or killed? It's all my fault" I said as I started pacing

"Goddamn it Bash grad yourself in your hands and stop panicking like a child" Francis snapped as he grabbed me from my collar

As we stared eye to eye our father arrived by our side, panting and in sweat

"Sebastian it's Kenna" he blurted "It's Kenna, she's"

I pushed Francis and walked onto the king instead. Francis tried to hold me back, unsuccessfully. "What did you do to her?" I demanded

"I didn't, I helped her, Bash. She's giving birth in your chambers" he said, throwing the news on us like a bucket of ice cold water.

The girls gasped, and I pushed everyone aside, running inside with all my strength and speed. I didn't know why or how, all I knew was that it was too soon.

As I ran through the corridors of the empty French court I heard it, echoing through the emptiness. I heard the screams of my wife, buried in pain.

Good day everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I noticed a decrease in the latest chapters, I hope that doesn't mean you don't like the story anymore :D it would be very nice if you left a review, so do so if you can please :D Thank you for reading and for your favourites and follows, you're all awesome :-*


	13. The Unexpected Plan

KENNA'S POV

I was screaming in agony, all alone in the empty bed chambers. I was crying as I saw blood cover more and more of the bed. I started to assume I wasn't going to make it, that Henry would never call for help and that I was not going to be able to deliver the one responsibility of mine. I needed him, I really did, and I needed him to be here right now.

Suddenly, just as I thought that, in came Sebastian, panting like he had run for miles. I couldn't believe he was real, I couldn't. I shut my eyes and squeezed them tight as I released another shriek. I opened them, expecting Sebastian gone, believing he was simply a figment of my imagination, but I was wrong. He was still there watching me in panic.

"Are you real?" I asked in between sobs "Are you really here?"

He came to my side and knelt down by the bed. He extended his hand but didn't touch me; instead he pulled it back and bit his finger. He was shaking. I furrowed my brows and let out another scream. He stood up and held his hands to his head

"I'm here but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help. I don't, I don't, I'm afraid, this is all entirely my fault" he started repeating "What if I lose you?"

I extended my hand to him as tears flowed over my cheek. The pain was killing me but I held it in, trying to make him less scared. He held my hand and set on the bed by my side.

"Don't be scared Bash, you are my hero, as long as you're here nothing can ever ha-" I interrupted myself with another roar. He flinched but stayed where he was.

I took deep breaths and started crying. Bash stroked and kissed my forehead. Suddenly footsteps were heard. 3 women, clearly midwives, blurted in and ran to my side. One started pushing Bash out of the room, to my dismay.

"No! No Sebastian stays, he stays please. I need him please" I started begging them "Sebastian stay please don't go"

Sebastian, who was willing to do anything to make sure I was fine, pushed the woman aside and sat back down where he used to. He pushed the head that became wet from sweat off my forehead whilst giving me a warm smile

"They're here; it's going to be fine. Both of you will be absolutely fine my love" he reassured me

I had been fighting a war for hours. This child seemed to have no intention of being born. Mary, Greer and Lola had also arrived. Francis wasn't inside, but I heard his voice through the door while Mary spoke to him regarding my state.

"I can't breathe any more correctly" I snapped at the midwife who had been repeatedly asking me to breathe more correctly. She didn't care and still told me to do the same. I tried but the pain wouldn't let me do any better.

I had a grip on the bed sheets, trying to release some pain from my body. I was sweating and I felt like I either had to die or just give up on this child altogether. Then suddenly came the announcement that brought a smile to all of our faces.

"I see a head, the child is coming. Come on darling one more push" the midwife ordered. I squeezed hard and tried pushing again. "One more, come on, one more" she repeated. I pushed and screamed as I did.

There were many pushed, lots of tears and loud shrieks but suddenly it all stopped. I felt something happen and suddenly a voice was heard, a loud, echoing cry of freedom. My child was born.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy" the midwife announced. "He is a bit small, but seems strong and healthy. You are lucky"

I watched them wrap the child up and bring him up to me. I was crying and tired, but somehow the little miracle gave me energy. I held him and looked up at Bash who smiled in shock and happiness. I started crying and laughing at the same time. I had been hurt so bad, yet this little baby, our little baby, made it all worth it.

"Hello honey, hello little prince of mine" I whispered to it "Welcome to our crazy world, look, this is your father"

Bash smiled at the little boy I was holding, almost in fear. I gave him a smile, letting him know it was alright.

"What should we call him?" I asked with a grin as Mary and the other girls came closer

"Alexander, let's call him Alexander because he is absolutely great" he whispered which made me laugh

"I thought you'd like to give him your grandfather's name" I suggested, though I really liked Alexander

"You're my family Kenna, we're a fresh start. We don't need anything that ties us back" he said with a smile

"welcome to this world Alexander" I whispered to our new-born son's ear. Bash leant in and kissed me on the cheek. Our family was whole

One Week Later

Alexander had just fallen asleep when a knock on the door was heard. I made sure he was still happily resting as I took a few steps away from the crib, awaiting the guest to come in. The guard came in first though.

"His grace Francis, the Dauphin of France, my lady" he announced. He bowed and made way for the Dauphin who came in with a smile plastered upon his face.

"Kenna, you look dashing" he commented as he walked up to me and gave me a friendly hug

"Oh please Francis, I'm a wreck. I barely sleep, let alone have time to take care of myself" I replied

"Well you still look beautiful" he insisted

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure? The Dauphin rarely visits a common's house" I said jokingly

"I came to see my nephew as well as talk to someone who can understand me" he explained

"Well your nephew is asleep, so you can't play with him. But I'd be happy to help you with anything you need Francis"

Before he said anything he looked back at the guard at the door, clearly wanting privacy, so I motioned him to leave. When everyone was gone and the doors were shut, he turned his attention back to me.

"I need advice regarding my father" he clarified "I need help making a decision"

I started pacing the room, uncomfortable about the topic of discussion. There was no way I could give him a fair advice when it came to this

"What about your father Francis?" I asked, hoping he would make this easier for me

"Listen Kenna, I know it isn't correct for me to ask you this, but I consider you my friend, and I really need a friend right now"

"Mary is your best friend, your closest companion, why can't you ask her?" I said as I sat down and poured us some water

"Mary is, Mary has some set decisions on her mind that she has made with my mother. They are a team now, if you know what I mean"

"The only team in that court is that of yours and Mary's" I corrected him "She is on your side"

"She wants to kill my father" he explained

"And what do you want to do? Your father can not be a king anymore"

"I want to redeem him. I want my old father back. You saw how he helped you and Alex. You saw a glimpse of his old self"

"Your father has no redemption. It's too late for that now Francis" I said without a doubt "Perhaps murdering the king isn't the only way out, but it is a way"

"I can't let that happen. I need people who have made connection to him to suggest a way to fix him"

"You aren't considering me one of those people, are you?" I asked in confusion

"Kenna I really don't know what to do, I really don't" he whispered "I'm so lost and so hopeless. I can't let them murder my father"

"Your father is already dead. That man, he may look like your father, but trust me he isn't" I said openly "Your father, the man you call father, is nothing but a monster"

There was a pause. Then Francis said the one thing I never expected

"He wants to kill me" he said, leaving me speechless "He wants to get me killed Kenna, and I don't know what to do"

I stood up and held my hand to my mouth. I started pacing the room, unable to understand what Francis was still discussing

"What is there to think about here Francis? You need to bring him down before he does the same to you" I told him "Tell Mary about it and plan something together"

"I can't" he replied coldly

"What? Why not?" I asked him in confusion

"Come on Kenna, tell me you haven't seen the changes in Kenna" he said as he took a sip of water "she is becoming more and more like my mother, or like a Queen perhaps, and I see that darkness in her and its scaring me. Killing someone, that'll make me lose her forever"

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Mary was on a verge of slipping to the dark side. I could see the heartless expression Catherine had in her eyes sometimes, and it frightened me. Francis was right, killing someone would make us lose her forever.

"Then what are you suggesting Francis?" I demanded with no other option coming to mind

"I came here hoping you'd tell me there's another way, but deep down I knew there wasn't. I needed someone to tell me that. So I would stop hoping and start thinking"

I nodded and motioned him to go on.

"I need you to help me kill my father Kenna. I need you to help me kill the King of France"

Just then the door opened and Sebastian came in, breaking the tension in the air. I cleared my throat and Francis rubbed his forehead, before creating a smile and standing up to greet his brother.

I didn't know how or why, but a sudden power was given to me, and I was going to use it to help kill the man that made my life unliveable. I would avenge myself.

1 month later

It had been a month since our decision to kill the king of France, and today was finally the day Francis and I would put our decision into use. We had set everything and were just waiting for the pieces to be played correctly. If anything went wrong, both of us would be trialled and executed for treason.

There was a jousting game, and that was where everything would occur. Francis and I had decided that this was the only way something like this could take place and be considered an accident without suspicion. Francis was the Dauphin, so no one would suspect him and I was a lady, so it was doubtful that people would think of me in this case. We were risking everything, but ultimately, it was all worth it.

"What is on your mind Kenna" Sebastian asked as we took our seats among the audience members "You insisted that we attend this charade yet you seem distracted"

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking of Alex. I wanted to come here but now that I did I miss him is all" I explained. My eyes were fixed on Francis who had just arrived "Everything will be fine, I am sure of it"

"Of course it will, there are plenty of guards and ladies who'll keep our boy safe" he stated

Francis didn't join the audience, but instead watched them from afar. I followed his eyes, trying to understand what he was watching. Then I saw it, Henry, putting his hand on Mary's growing bump and whispering something in her ear. The fire in Francis' eyes was pure hatred and fury. He clenched his fist and started breathing deeply. It was too early and too risky for an outburst. I had to do something.

I stood up and hurried down the stairs and Bash called behind me. I hurried through the men and reached Francis, pushing him behind. He was exhaling loudly and in an annoyed manner

"What are you doing?" I demanded him my eyebrows in the air "You're going to ruin everything"

"Did you see the way he touched her? He wants her, God knows why" he blurted

"Francis wait for the game to begin. I will provoke him to play" I snapped "Be patient"

"What kind of a father makes his son hate him so much, he want to kill his father?" he asked me as his eyes filled up with angry tears

"The king that has no heart and no soul Francis" I replied with a soft smile "If you can't do this we don't have to"

"We will do this. He will not touch my wife ever again" he snapped and disappeared behind the horses.

I returned to my seat in frustration. Bash watched me as I sat down, clearly wanting to know why I had a private conversation with Francis

"He needed my help, as his friend" I stated before he could ask "He is going through some tough decisions and he needs help regarding Mary and the baby"

Bash held my hand and kissed it "Of course I'd only encourage you to help my brother, but don't lie to me" he said with a smile "But I trust that you won't anyway"

My hands started shaking so I pulled them back. I was not only lying to him, but I was also plotting to kill his father. Music was played and two men on the horses prepared to clash to the death for a pointless sport.

I held Bash' hand and motioned him to join me for a visit to Mary. He nodded and we went through the crowd and arrived to the royal seats. Mary greeted us with a warm smile. Henry, on the other hand, stared at me with unreadable eyes.

"Are you watching the game? It's pretty exciting isn't it" she said, ignoring Henry "Two men stupidly running to the death"

"Yes, but here it's quite calm. Henry VIII, the father of your cousin Elisabeth, they said he participated in jousting games to prove he's a true queen"

Bash held my arm and pulled me closer to him. I felt him leaning in to my ear

"Kenna what are you doing?" he asked in a tense voice, but Henry spoke up before I could answer

"A true King? Any King can do that. It's not a difficult game Kenna dear" he snapped

"I have watched quite many jousting games in France. I have never seen you play, your majesty" I replied coldly

There was a loud cheer as the first round of jousting came to an end. I held Bash's hand and tried to avoid Mary's gaze. There was tension in the air

"Well it's your lucky day then Lady Kenna. I just so happened to have planned to play today" he said sarcastically. Everyone looked at each other tensely while I looked out for Francis. "Get me my suit, I'm playing" he ordered.

The news that the King is playing spread quickly, and the crowd started stirring. I took advantage of this and slid past the others. I'm sure I heard Bash call my name, but I chose to ignore it. I met up with Bash and he handed me a glass of water.

"Give this to Louis and tell him he will need it, given that he's playing against the king. He will lose consciousness soon after. That's when I'll-"

"I know Francis. Stay around and try to stall the guards so the King doesn't get his suit just yet" I told him and hurried to Sir Louis' camp.

Everything took place according to plan. He drank the water with flirty eyes and collapsed soon after. Francis came in in a hurry and grabbed his helmet. I hugged him, wishing him good luck, and ran off to join the others before I attracted too much attention. Sebastian eyed me in suspicion but he was shushed by the loud cheers as the King sat on his horse. Francis, acting as Louis, also came to the centre. He mounted his horse and avoided any unnecessary confrontation with the King.

I started shaking, which caught Bash's attention. "are you going to tell me what's going on eventually?" he demanded

I took a deep breath and stroked his cheek "Nothing is going on my love. There is nothing to worry about. I'm just a bit uncomfortable in this dress"

"If you want, we can leave you know" he offered

"No, no I want to stay. I need to watch this" I replied.

The final horns were heard. The horses were set, the two jousters stood at opposite ends. I held my breath as they started riding their horses towards each other. I shut my eyes as they came closer and opened right when Francis' jousting stick struck the King, who fell off his horse immediately. There was a gasp. Bash ran off to his father instantly. Mary called out for Francis. Catherine also ran to her husband. The crowd booed and gasped over and over again. Some started running away in fear while the others tried to get a better look at the bleeding king. I ran off to the back where Francis stood in shock. He gave me one last look before running off somewhere safe. Noticing that Louis was about to wake up, I also sped away.

"The King is not dead. He needs help immediately" I heard Bash scream.

My whole world collapsed at that instant. So much plotting and planning, for no result at all? I took a few step back but tumbled and fell on the ground. I was shaking. I looked at my hands that started bleeding due to the scratched I acquired when I fell. I couldn't believe it, what a waste…

We were all gathered in room by the King's, waiting for news regarding his state. Only Diane was unexpectedly absent. She had been for a while now. Francis and I kept on throwing each other looks, hoping everything would work out. The king had already wanted to see Francis, and according to him he didn't seem to suspect his son for his attack.

As I held Bash's hand and waited a guard came out of the chambers once again. "He'd like to see Lady Kenna de Poitiers" he announced

I looked up at Francis who also seemed to have frozen. Bash stood up and shook his head, not accepting it as an option.

"He should thank god we're even here" he snapped "My wife isn't going to be alone with him"

"He's in his deathbed Bash" I whispered "I'll do it"

Everyone looked at me and Francis shook his head. I shut my eyes and let go of Bash. I knew he was saying something behind me, but all I could think about was my past, present and future that involved Henry and his death. I couldn't breathe. He must have suspected something…

The doors got pushed open and I stepped in, tears dripping from my cheeks.

I know events are developing quite fast in this chapter, but I really need Henry out of the way so the court can become an accessible zone again. There will be more Alexander and more Frary in the next chapters. The darkness plot will also thicken in an unexpected way. Hope you liked it and let me know if you have any suggestions. Leave a review please :)


	14. The Unexpected Accusation

"Lady Kenna de Poitiers" the guards announced as I walked up to Henry. He opened the one eye that had remained and watched as I got closer.

"Your majesty" I whispered, my eyes full of tears. "You called for me"

He petted the side of his bed, beckoning me to sit by his side. But I couldn't move a muscle. Flashbacks of him pushing me down on that bed and forcing himself on me played over and over again in my head. I shook my head, showing him I wasn't mentally ready to do so. He seemed to understand.

"You may be wondering why I called you here. You must have been really curious, you wouldn't have come otherwise" he stated

"I came because you're in your deathbed. I came because even though I'd rather forget it, we did have history together" I lied. I was there out of curiosity

"I invited you, to my deathbed as you like to call it, because I owe you an apology" he said as he extended his hand. I took a step back from it instead of holding it.

"An apology? Took you long enough" I whispered with a shaky voice "What you did to me was unforgiveable"

He coughed and took deep breaths "I can never find an excuse for what I did, but Diane told me, she said I have to take what is mine, then Francis, he told me to do it as well" he tried to explain

I stood there in shock, unable to move. "Fr-Francis?" I asked, not finding the ability to believe him

"Yes, yes he said I should do it. He had been provoking me to do many things lately" he said and started coughing roughly again.

He inhaled short, deep breaths and shut his eyes

"I just need you to know I really cared" he whispered. I was still in shock from what I heard

"Francis told you, you're sure" I asked once again "He told you to do it?"

He didn't answer. I took a step forward and repeated the question. No answer. I hardly touched him and shook him, repeating the question at the same time. No answer. I started crying loudly and asking in between sobs. No answer.

The king was dead. I walked out of the room still shaking. No one seemed to notice me.

"The King is dead, long live the king" I whispered underneath my breath. It was then repeated out loud by the guards, which turned everyone's attention to me.

I walked up to them, to him, to Francis, and looked at him with empty, disappointed eyes. Bash took a step towards us but I raised my hand and motioned him to stop.

"Did you really do it Francis?" I asked as tears fell off my cheek and wetted my dress "After everything I had done for you, after everything we've been through"

"What are you talking about?" Francis asked me with a worried tone

"I called you a brother" I said coldly "Perhaps I'm the one to blame, considering a royal family"

"Kenna what are you saying" he said, acting unaware

I knew he was the king and I knew what I was about to do would have unforgiveable consequences, but I didn't care. I raised my hand and slapped him. I couldn't stop myself from doing so.

"Kenna" Mary exclaimed warningly. Two guards grabbed me from the arms and held me up enough so Francis could face me

"What should we do your majesty?" they asked Francis, the new King of France

He looked at me and noticed the pain I was in. I was hurting and no matter what my fate led me to, I still would do the same if I had another chance.

"What is it that you think I have done?" he asked me monotonously

"Henry told me. Henry told me you provoked him to do bad things. He said you provoked him to…"

I turned my eyes to Bash who was standing at arm's length, frozen in shock.

"You provoked him to try and rape me" I whispered

He shook his head, denying all the allegations "I did no such thing"

"He told me you did in his deathbed. He told me you, Francis, you did alongside Diane. You did it" I kept on repeating as I tried to fight the guards off me

"Release her" Francis ordered. I was dropped down instantly. Bash came closer and held on to me, his eyes on the ground

"Did you do it Francis?" Sebastian asked unexpectedly "Tell me the truth"

"It's his brother Francis. The Duke of Brittany who has been haunting him, our uncle who died during a tennis match, our uncle who was murdered by our father" Francis stated

I stood there, unable to blink or react. Bash pulled his brother for a hug. Mary took a sigh of relief. But I just stood there, my arms hanging by my side. Bash turned towards me and held my arms.

"It's all fine. It will all be fine. We are free from the burden of facing him every day. It was all a misunderstanding, the new king has forgiven…"

I stopped listening to him and pulled my arms out of his grip. I turned to the King's chambers and started walking towards it. Bash tried to hold me back but I still went in. I looked at the dead body of the king, shivering in shock as it hit me.

He was dead. Really, actually, not-every-coming-back, dead.

Francis came and stood by me. I looked at him, ashamed of what I had done

"I should have asked you. I should have never believed you could have, I apologise you majesty" I whispered

"You can do anything Kenna. But don't ever doubt my love and respect for you ever again. You are my family; whether I am royalty or not" he said "We are all a big, complicated, family"

I nodded and returned to my husband's side. He cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for an embrace. Everyone was hurt about the loss, yet everyone knew it was bound to happen. I held Bash's hand, bowed at the new king and Queen, and returned to our chambers.

Bash sat on the bed and pulled me to his lap. I was shaking as he pulled the lace strings of my dress open.

"I was so unacceptably irrational tonight" I whispered "I am lucky Francis forgave me"

He pushed the dress off me and embraced my corset-clad body. "What you did was brave. It was natural and it was definitely crazy, but that is why I love you Kenna. You are not an ordinary woman"

I smiled and hugged him. We started kissing. I felt like and evil person, but all I could think about was me helping murder the king of France. I had practically killed the king of France.

Bash laid me down on the bed and went to check on our son. Once he confirmed that Alexander was asleep I became more relaxed. I just wanted him my husband by my side. He knew this. He knew tonight was a tough night for both of us, so he made sure to be by my side at all times. He embraced me and I fell asleep in his arms in a few minutes, unable to keep focus for long.

Francis' POV

"She slapped you Francis. She is my best friend as well but I am starting to suspect we have shown her too much affection. She needs to know her boundaries" Mary complained

"I know Mary, but she thought I did something terrible to her" I tried to convince Mary "I can't blame her"

"You are the king of France. You must consider punishment as an option from now on" she snapped

"Mary she is my sister in law and friend. I owe her a lot. Punishment for this isn't an option" I replied

The dark side that both Kenna and I feared showed itself in Mary once again. I got close to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist, joining on her growing belly. We looked at the mirror, intertwined as one.

"Don't worry over these things Mary. Take care of our child and of yourself instead" I whispered to her ear

"You don't seem sad at all. I remember how you reacted when we offered killing your father. It's nothing close to what I'm seeing now" she whispered

"Although I'd like to be crying about the loss of my father and mourn his death, I have a kingdom and a wife I love very much who is carrying my child to think about" I explained "Sorrow isn't in the cards for me"

She broke apart and turned her face to me instead, holding my hands tightly.

"I know you want to protect us and the kingdom, but that doesn't mean you should bottle up all your emotions. You can tell me anything Francis"

I looked at her, tempted to share the truth, but chose not to instead. This was going to be a secret between me and the one person I could count on till our deaths. From the way Kenna was disappointed tonight I understood that she really did genuinely care about this friendship, and I saw her as a sister even more so since our argument.

"I love you Mary" I whispered "I love you and I need you to support me. These will be tough times and I need you to be there for me, for us"

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck

"I will always be there for you. Always and forever. You are the love of my life" she whispered.

Kenna's POV

After feeding Alexander in the middle of the night, I finally returned to sleep by Sebastian. He was waiting for me with hardly open eyes. I knew he wanted to sleep but I felt like talking, so I sat up on the bed and pulled him up to do the same.

"Are you sad about the loss of your father?" I asked Sebastian as he rubbed his eyes

"Kenna he was my father. I spent most of my youth and life being loved by him. I owe everything I ever achieved in life to him. Even you." He started explaining "But he also did horrible things to my family that I cannot forgive. Kenna you were with child when he attacked you. He didn't only attack my wife but he attacked my son as well. I cannot forgive or forget that easily"

I nodded and joined our foreheads "I love you Sebastian, no matter what happens, I will always love you. I am the world's luckiest woman for finding a person like you to share a life with. I owe you everything"

He stroked my cheek and we kissed. Our pure, innocent love made everything worth it at the end. Now that the villain of my story was dead, I could have a relatively peaceful life.

But unfortunately unlike in fairy tales, real life has more than one villain.

It had been a week since the King had died. Francis was settling to his new position and Mary was taking advantage of the perks of being a Queen Consort who was also carrying the future heir or heiress of France. Even Catherine treated her well.

I was opening the windows in Alexander's room, trying to make the room fresher for him. As I walked around my eye caught a piece of paper hanging from below his crib. It was written in a language I couldn't understand. I spent some time trying to decipher it, but was unsuccessful. None of the maids seemed to recognise the paper, but one recognised the language.

"It's Pagan. I think it's their poetry. I have read it before" she explained "You should ask around. Someone must had placed it under the crib for some reason"

I thanked her and packed up to visit the court. Bash was supposed to be there and I had to know what in hell's name this was.

I arrived to the French court but was told Bash had left for hunting with Francis. My curiosity was killing me, so I couldn't wait for him to return. There was only one other person I knew who could read and translate this…

Leave a review and let me know what you thought J thanks


	15. The Unexpected Revelation

I knocked on the big wooden doors of Diane's room, my hand clutching the note carefully. Being there was very uncomfortable for me, but I had no other choice. Though not frequently, Diane had started visiting her grandson and spending some time with him. Bash wasn't supporting this but he gave in eventually. I knocked once again but unable to wait any longer I motioned the Guards to move aside and walked in.

She was seated opposite a mirror, trying on a necklace. I walked up to her and looked at her reflection. "I was knocking, you could have accepted me in"

"I knew if it was something important the guest would barge in just like you did" she replied as she started fixing her hair

I took a deep breath and chose to ignore her self-involved attitude. I opened my grip to expose the note that had been held in my hand.

"You are pagan" I said "Can you read and understand pagan too?"

She put down her brush and turned towards me. Checking to make sure no guard was inside, she replied with a lower voice.

"I understand your husband is keen on oversharing with you, but I'd much prefer it if this information stayed between, well the family, if you may"

I nodded and unfolded the piece of parchment I was holding. I extended it to her and she took it with full interest.

"What is this? Where did you acquire such a note? Do you have a pagan lover?" she asked annoyingly

"I found it under Alexander's crib. It's worrying me. No one seems to know where it came from"

She took a moment to read the note and skim through it for details. Before she finished she put the parchment on the table and gave me a smile.

"It's a children's jingle" she explained "which explains why it was underneath my grandson's…your son's crib"

I nodded at first, but something about it still made me feel uneasy. After a short thought, I knew I had to know it's meaning

"Can you please translate it?" I asked her hopelessly

"Why can't your husband do it?" she asked as she picked the parchment back up "Oh yes, he's at a hunting trip with his brother"

"I believe Francis will give him a proper title" I explained "It was about time"

"Not happy of being the Lady of Horse and Hunt I see? Here I thought you loved everything about Bash" she said

I took a deep breath before throwing my hair back, showing my confidence, and replied "I do, I do love everything about him"

"You would probably prefer it if it were the Lord of Whores and-"

"Diane would you please translate!" I interrupted with huge eyes

She nodded and began reading again, slowly translating it underneath her breath.

"Well, it's nothing special, it's simply a rhyme. It says 'I lie behind the star bright sky, I do not fear this life's goodbye, close your eyes for my caress, for I am the darkness'" she translated as her voice trailed away

I held my hand to my mouth and gasped. Why would anyone put anything that referred to the darkness by my son?" I asked as I started pacing

Diane stood up and walked up to me, holding my shoulders and making me look at her. She slightly shook me, making me pay attention to her

"I'm sure it's nothing Kenna. Some Pagan maid must have thought it would be funny" she tried to calm me, quite unexpectedly

"I need to discuss this with Bash, he'll know what to do" I told her as I started pacing again "he'll find a way to deal with it"

"Kenna men don't take threats lightly and they don't share their plans of action with their women. You're a strong woman, deal with it yourself"

I looked up at her, unable to understand why she was so nice. I stopped pacing and stood opposite her.

"Why are you treating me so kindly? What's going on?" I asked her in suspense

"Kenna I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but I just want to see my grandchild more often" she stated "Is that a lot to ask?"

"Yes if you nearly caused-"I stopped and took a deep breath "You will see Alexander when Bash finds it suitable"

With that I turned my back to her and left. I didn't care what she said or how nice she behaved; we both knew it was all temporary.

Mary wasn't around, so I sat in the gardens and went into deep thought while waiting for Bash and Francis to return. I was so caught up in the hurricane of thoughts in my head that I barely noticed Bash, who had arrived and knelt down in front of me.

"Kenna can't you hear me? Are you alright?" he asked loudly as I broke away from my thoughts. "Are you alright my love?" he repeated

I stood up and nodded. He stood up as well and held my hands. Francis, whose friendship with me was still in an awkward place, nodded at me from behind with a smile. I bowed for him, keeping my respect rather than showing kind friendship.

"I have great news for you my dear Kenna, or should I say, the Duchess of Berry!" he exclaimed

I looked at him and then at Francis, who was listening his brother announce his new role in court. I shook my head so I could concentrate on my childishly excited husband.

"But that is a title reserved for the royalty only" I pointed out as Francis started walking towards us "It's not Orleans, but it's still considered an important Duchy"

"It's reserved for Junior members of the royalty, and I believe an illegitimate son makes up for that" Francis explained

"It really doesn't" I insisted, but I couldn't care less. I wrapped my arms around Bash who lifted me and turned in circles.

When he finally put me down, dizzy from the spinning, I smiled and, unable to keep myself any further, invited the King for a hug as well. With a huge grin, Francis hugged me and we made up for the unfortunate accident of that day.

We went home after celebrating at court, tired yet cheery. My mind was still on the note that was kept safe on my chest.

"He insists we stay at French court Kenna, what can I do?" Bash asked I rocked Alexander to calmness in my arms

"Our house was our house, it's safe and it's-" I didn't finish what I was saying. Now that Alexander was calm I slowly lay him back down and sighed

"And it's what?" Bash asked as he wore a different shirt and came up to me, pushing me against the wall as he held my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Bash there is something I must tell you. Something that happened" I tried to explain

"At first I thought we must move to Berry, but Francis said that isn't necessary. I can be a duke from afar and visit as often as possible to keep things under control. Isn't that great?"

I took a deep breath, almost regretting that I had to interrupt his excitement, and said what I had been planning to all day long

"I found a note underneath Alex's crib that was written in Pagan so I went to Diane and she translated it for me"

Bash pulled back, with a serious face expression this time. "What did it say?"

"It was a rhyme, a children's rhyme but-"

"What did it goddamn say Kenna" he snapped as he took a few steps away from me, hardly holding his anger in

I recited the lyrics to him. His eyes turned even colder and he walked to his coat and picked it, leaving the house without another word. I grabbed a glass from the table and threw him behind Bash at the door, smashing it into pieces and waking Alexander up. I picked him up and started rocking him again, worried tears flowing from my cheeks as his scared ones wet my arms.

Bash's POV

I entered the French court and went straight to Nostradamus, the one man who was as involved in these issues as I was. He bowed as I entered and I simply nodded at him. I had no time for congratulations. All I needed was to make my child and my wife safe. All I needed was to know they were fine.

"Kenna found a note today underneath my child's crib that says he is the darkness" I explained "Well it's a rhyme but it still makes that suggestion. I need to find the darkness and kill it."

Nostradamus shook his head and started pacing.

"Lady Kenna should be kept out of this at all costs. You must deal with this on your own my Duke"

"Drop the titles Nostradamus. Explain why my wife is supposed to be kept apart from this? I too care for her safety, of course, but I cannot hide the fact that I'm hunting the Darkness from her"

"I had a vision, a vision involving your wife" he stated

I took a step towards him threateningly, motioning him to further explain what he meant

"I saw a vision where your wife, Lady Kenna, went out to attack the Darkness herself. I'm not necessarily sure if she went out for him or he found her, but they were alone and she clearly would do anything to protect her child" he explained

"And what was the result? Did he hurt her?" I asked as worry captured me

"I am not sure, but if I were you I'd deal with this before the situation reached to the point where the Duchess of Berry had to fight the murderous darkness on her own to protect her child" he suggested

"But how do I find the Darkness if the only one who survived, Olivia, is now gone" I asked as I started thinking

"There is a rumour that another woman, a young lady who works at the brothel, also escaped his vicious ways" he stated

"Don't you think that suggests that it's too simple to escape the darkness?" I asked, unimpressed by his plan

"They say she saw the darkness, she saw where he stays, but never was in contact with him. She's quite a lady, fierce and brave; I'd expect something like that from her"

"And why should we believe a random woman?" I snapped

"Do you have another plan sir?" he asked, shutting me up once and for all

Leave a review and let me know what you thought :D sorry for the lack of posting lately, I've just been caught up in one thing after another. I'll try to post longer chapters soon :D let me know if you have a suggestion or comment by leaving a review, thanks


End file.
